Unbelievable Fates
by Icesis
Summary: 2 girls are killedc in the real world and are sent to the dbz world. What will happen to them. Will they find love, friends, and death? I update evryday.
1. The Death

"Hey Trunks did you see that?" Yeah, lets go check it out."Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh," the two girls screamed as they fell towards the gound. They clenched their eye's shut and waited for the ground to meet them. When it never did they realized they were being carried Ara looked at who was holdong her and Kat was looking at who was holdong her. "Trunks!" Goten!" the two girls screamed togwther. Then they fainted. Trunks and Goten burst through the doors and into the party/get-to-gether Bulma was having. "Mmmmmooooommmmm?" What!?" We need help." What is it?" She stopped dead in hewr tracks when she saw the two girls. "Who are they," she asked running to the med. Bay. "We don't know they just fell out of the sky." Yeah, and they knew our names to." Do you know what happened to them?" No." Tney seem to have just fainted they should be alright." Just as she finished basically the whole party was in the very larghe room.[wanna know how big? Think Olympic swimming pool big, pretty big for a room.] "Who are those brats," Vgeta asked. "We don't know, Goten and Trunks sadi they fell out of the sky." Okay." Just then Kat and Ara started to awake. "Ara was that real?" Did we really see Trunks and Goten," Kat asked not realizing the other people in the room. "I think it was." Do you mind telling me just who the fuck you are and what the hell your doing in my house." Vegeta," they shouted getting all dreamy eyed. "Oh wow." Hi my name is Ara and that's my friend Kaat." You are so hot oh my god." Can we get your autograph?" Can we get your hand in marraoge my god your fine." Vegeta looked at them as if they were crazy." We're from the real world and we know all of you because you're a cartoon where we come from." And we especially like you Vegeta." Ara started to drool. "Wow." "Brat get these brats off of me." Yes father." Trunks pulled them away and as he did they did the same thoing to him. "Oh my goodness it's Trunks, so hot." Damn, look at that ass!" Trunks blushed. "Um Bra why don't you showthose two to their rooms." We're just playing jeese, can't take a joke." Well I thought it was funny," Goku said. "Thank you Goku." How did you know my name?" Well that part about us coming from a different dimension and you all being cartoons was true." "Oh." So tell us from the beginning how you got here." A few minutes later they were done telling the story and were just giving them time to let it sink in. "We're probally dead in the real world, I doubt any humans could survive theinjuries we got so I geuss that means we're stuck here." I'm gonna miss our friends and our families." Yeah." It's okay guys, you have us now and we will take care of you until you turn 18 and then we'll kick you out along with the other freeloaders not including Vegeta," Bulma said playfullt. They all shared a good laugh. Kat's, Ara's, Pan's, Bra's, Goten's, ,Marrons, Uubu's, and Trunks' bedrooms were the first 8doors on the second floor once you got off the stairs. On the 2nd floor was Bulma and Vegeta's rooms and on the third was the Breifs old room but they were deceased. There was 5 floors in the whole house and the 4th one was more rooms and the 5th one was a training room. On the first floor was the main kitchen, storage room for food, labs, med. Bay, living room, dining room, gameroom, and a staircase that led to a lower level and had doors to the deck that was just finshed a few days ago. "Tommorrow I'll go enroll you in the school these knuckle heads go to okay girls." Okay." "It's a really nice scholl, and it's huge." Cool." Oh and tomorrow they can take you to the =mall so go tell your parents and get to sleep." They did as Bulma told them and then went to their separate rooms to pick out there clothes for the next day. No Marron, Goten, Pan, and Uubu didn't live there, well in a way. Since they were always spending the night Bulma gave them rooms and they brought some clothes over to put in the closetys and stuff. The next moring everyone awoke to the smells of Bulma's cooking. [Hey, her cooking was good in that one episode when she was bar-b-queing, slangish spelling, so it's gonna be good in my story.} The teens showered and dressed and Bra gave Kat and Ara some clothes then they went down to eat. When they got downstairs a very very very large breakfast was waiting for them. "That's a lot of food!" Yeah well, we saiyans can eat." Here ya go kids," Bulam said giving them about 2,000 dollars each." Bulma we can't take this." Kat don't worry about it." Look in this room right here." Bulma typed in a code and put in a combination and the huge metal door opened. "Look down." Wow." The floor was about 6 feet deep and 20 feet wide filled with all kinds of bills "Wow!" Yeah I know, and tha's not all I have." There's always my bank account and this is only a fraction of what I have in the bank." Plus the kids and Vegeta's." Bulma how much is in here?" A little over 3 billion." Woah!" Cool isn't it?" So instead of being millionaires your billionares." And proud of it." Wow." I do own the largest company in the world who has been held at #1 for almost 50 years." And we're still inventing things." I jst wish dad was here to celebrate with me." He could have taken the youth pills I invented but he refused as did my mom." But their in a better place." "Kat come on their ready to g." That's a lot of money!" A little over 3 billion to be exact," Kat said. "Well lets go their waiting for us." Bulma locked the room back up and followed the girls out and back into the kitchen. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well that is the end of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 coming soon. Please review and tell me what you think. If you do, tell me what you think is wrong and maybe I can fix it in the next chapter. Ja ne! 


	2. The New Arrivals

"Kari can you take me and Ara to the mall," a girl named Kat called out to her sister. She was in the 7th grade and just turned 13. She was about 86 pounds, 5'1; had 7 inch below shoulder hair that was brown and dark blue eyes. Her best friend Ara was sitting next to her. They were very big fans of the anime Dragonball Z and loved to read fan fiction about it. Ara was in the same grade and same age as Kat, and they went to the same school. She was 81 pounds and was 5'2 and she had blonde 5inch below shoulder hair, and she had green eyes.  
  
They lived in New Orleans, Louisiana and were always at the mall. Kat was more of a sporty girl and Ara was the girly girl. They had creamy, tanned, vanilla skin and were quite popular at their school. There families owned the clothing line Raagu[pronounced Rah-shju] and they were quite rich. Kat's sister Kari looked a lot like her except she had gray blue eye's like their dad and she had longer hair. She was always nice to her little sister and she was popular to. She was in the 10th grade and was 16.  
  
"What did you ask me?" I asked if you could take me and Ara to the mall." Okay sure, are you ready?" Yeah, just give us a few minutes okay?" Okay meet me downstairs in 5." Alright." Ara and Kat turned the computers off[Kat had 2in her room because Ara practically lived over there so she had just about 2 of everything.} and put there shoes on. They grabbed their wallets and then they put the covers on the computer and were out the door. As instructed they met Kari downstairs. "Mom, I'm tasking Ara and Kat to the mall!" Okay, what time will you be back?" It's 2:00 now, we should be back around 5:30, around dinner time!"  
  
"Okay, have a good time girls." Ara your mom is on the phone she wants to know if your spending the night again." If it's okay with you." Yes she's spending the night again," they heard Kat's mom say. "Tell her I love her." Okay." Ara, mom says she loves you." Tell her I said I love her to." She says she loves you to." Well we're gone." The 3 teenagers climbed into Kari's new blue Lexus.[the suv or whatever.] "Put it on 93.9 Kari." Kari did as Ara said and put it on their favorite station.  
  
"This is my jam right here." Welcome to Atlanta were the playa's play, and we ride on them things like ewery day," the 3 girls sang. What they did not notice was the huge 18-wheeler coming towards them. Honk! Honk! Honk! "Kari watch out," Ara screamed right before the truck hit them. The hospital doors swung open followed by 3 stretchers and 4 worried parents and 2 worried siblings. "Are they going to be okay?" I don't know, we have to get them into surgery so wait here in the lobby." The doctors rushed the 3 girls into the operating and began to work there magic.  
  
A few hours later the doctor came back out with a sad face. "The one with the blonde hair has sustained a head injury." The skull is cracked in different place s, her back and neck are broken, and she has lost a lot of blood." The one with brown hair has a broken, arm, back, and she has a piece of glass stuck in her head about the size of a pool ball." The other has a concussion, and has broken and arm and both her ankles, she was on the opposite side the truck hit on and was not hurt as badly."  
  
"Oh my." We're trying to patch them up but for the younger 2 it is not looking so good." I have to go back to the operating room but another doctor will inform you later." My deepest sympathy goes out to you all." The doctor looked as if he wanted to cry. There was no way they would survive with that amount of blood loss and those injuries, he knew that but he couldn't bring himself to believe it. He looked at the families one more time and then left. "Doctor their flat lining!"  
  
Medics ran past the worried families into the room where Kari, Ara, and Kat were being operated on. That was when they knew something was up. "Clear!" Clear!" Clear!" No response." Lets go on and pronounce them dead." He doctor looked down sadly, "4:15 a.m." The same doctor walked to the families slowly. "Well your oldest daughter is okay." We had to operate to reset her bones but she's alright." She'll need to stay in the hospital for about 1 month, she has severe head damage." More then we thought."  
  
"Oh, great." Thank you doctor," the families said getting happier by the moment. "Hold on, there is some bad news to." What?" The other 2 didn't make it." They flat lined before we were even half way through the operations." What!" Oh god," Kari's mother said. "No, no," she collapsed on the floor in a pool of tears and her husband held her close. Ara's family did the same and began to cry.  
  
The doctor looked at the families and started to cry slightly. "It's always a shame when this happens." Then they wheeled Kari into the hallway to get her to a room. She was fully awake now, and in a lot of pain. She saw her family on the floor and wondered why they were crying. "Mom, dad, what's wrong?" It's your sister Kari." She and Ara didn't make it." Kari froze. She couldn't believe it. Her little sister and her best friend were dead. Ara and Kari weren't related but they were just like sisters.  
  
"It's all my fault," she said with tears coming down her eyes. "No honey, it's not." Ara's mom went to hug her but she pulled away. "I should have been paying attention." It's all my fault." S=They 2 families cried for about 10 minutes, then they were blinded by a flash of light. "What was that?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but you just have to wait until next time. I know it doesn't seem rated r but it will be in later chapters. Please review. Perrty perty please. When I write stories I usually update every two days so don't worry. 


	3. Getting Settled

"Are you 2 ready?" Yeah." How are we going to get there?" We're going to fly." Cool!" Uubu grabbed Kat and Ara climed onto Trunks back, and the others flew. "This is fun," Kat shouted. Before they entered the busy city they landed and walked the rest of the way. They finally got to the mall and they separated into 2 groups, the guys and the girls. "So Kat, it looks like you and Pan are a lot alike." I guess." Do you like to shop?" Sometimes." Do you like to wear makeup?" No, lip balm or lip gloss will do for me." Do you like to wear dresse?" IF their sporty or ghettoish looking."  
  
"Do you prefer skirts or do you prefer shorts?" Shorts." You and me could be twin sisters," Pan said. Kat got misty eyed and looked as if she wanted to cry."I'ms o sorry." Pan!:" Bra yelled. "I said I was sorry." Are you okay Kat?" I'm fine Bra." Are you sure?" Yes." Lets go in this store." The store they decided to go in was called Frigid, one of Bra's favorite stores. "This looks like a cool store," Ara said. "Yeah," Kat said. Lets get a cart." Or trehh," Pan added to Bra's statement. "Ypu can't go shopping with Bra and come out with only 1 cart of clothes." Pan shutup," Bra said laughing a little. "What, it's true." No it isn't." Okay whatever." After a few hours they finally found the boys and left.  
  
When they got back to the house they helped Ara and Kat get settled. They both had about 12 pairs of shoes, 20 shors, 50 shirts, 30 pairs of pants, 8 dresse for Kat and 15 for Ara, underwear, 2 draws full of socks mostly white one's, accessories, Beuty stuff, bathroom stuff, hair stuff you get the point. Basically everything they had back in the real world they had there. If you want to know exactly what kind of clothes they got keep reading if niot go to the next chapter. Kat had gotten about 10 shortsleeve shirts, 10 tanktops, 10 skin showing shirts, much to her dismay, 10 longsleeve shirts, and 10 t-shirts.  
  
She got about 15 pairs of jeans and 5 pairs of jogging pants, 5 pairs of sweatpants, and 3 pairs of wool pants, 2 knickerbockers and a pair of stretch pants. She had 10 jean shorts, 5 pairs of wool shorts, and 5 pairs of basketball shorts.[think and-1] She also had 4 casual dresses and 4 sporty dresses. For shoes she had 3 pairs of timbs, 3 pairs of aadidas', 4 pairs of nikes, 2 pairs of high heeled boots. Her timbs were the low ones and the colors were black, pink, and gray. She had white, purple, and silver bluish aadidas', 3 nike hyperflights in black, red, and blue. She also had a pair of black nime jordans and a pair of lowtop white nike's.  
  
For the heeled boots she had black and brown. She had 6 jean sportish dresse which looked streetish, and 2 dressy dresses. Back in Ara's room, she had about 20 paird of jeans, 5 pairs of knickerbockers, and 5 pairs of jogging pants.She had 15 pairs of jean shorts, 2 pairs of jogging shorts, and 3 pairs of wool shorts. Ara decided to divide her dresses up evenly. She had 5 skirts, 5 casual dresse, and 5 sporty dresses. She also decided to get basically the same number and types of shirts Kat got. For shoes she had 2 pairs of timbs, 3 pairs of reeboks, 1 pair of Candie's, 5 pairs of Nike's, and 1 pair of boots.  
  
Her timbs were black and gray and her reeboks were white, black, and pink. For Candie's she had pink lowtops that were the style of Kswiss'. Foe nike she had blue, red, yellow, and black hyperflights and a pair white lowtops and she also had a pair of red boots.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter 3. I hope you like it. Remember to review so I know how to right future chapters. And like all good writers should, I even except flames. Ja ne! 


	4. Having Fun in the Sun

"Ara, Kat!" Yes," they answered one after the other. "Come on lets go." Go where?" We're going to the video store and then we're going to the grocery store." Why?" Because every night the 5 of us always watch video's and eat junk food all night." We're in!" But I thought there was six of you." Uubu really doesn't stick around that much." Why not?" He just likes to go off and train or whatever he does." SO why does he have a room here, I thought it was for you guys who stay here all the time."  
  
"Mom didn't want him to feel left out I guess." Well let's go." Alright." They decided to go back to the city for the tapes and stuff so yet again they flew but this time Goten carried Kat since Uubu had left. "So Kat what did you do for fun back in the real world?" I liked to study martial arts and I loved to play basketball." Martial arts huh." Yep, I never liked it until I started watching your show." That's cool." Goten can you teach me how to fly?" You wanna learn to fly," he said a little surprised. "Yeah I really enjoy this." I want to learn to fly to," Ara said.  
  
"Okay Kat, I'll teach you both how to fly," Goten said. "Great!" There's the store." Goten, you and Trunks go get the food and we'll go get the video's." No sappy love movie's either." Fine, just go," Bra said. "Come on girls." The 5 girls walked into the video store and went directly to the new release section. "Hey Mack, look at who just walked in." Some fine honey's." Hey Bra look, those guys are checking us out." And what a coincidence, there is 5 of them." Lets flirt," Marron said.  
  
"Kat go ask them if they can show us where the playstation 2 games are." Why me?" Just do it." Do you even have playstation 2?" Yes, one in each of our rooms, even daddy has one." Okay." Kat walked over to the guys and smiled at them. "Hey guys." Hello." My friends and I were wondering if you knew where the Playstation 2 games were." Follow us." Kat waved them over. "Thanks guys." So how are you ladies doing?" Fine." SO are you single," the guy asked as all of the guys turned to hear their answers not watching where they were going. "Yep."  
  
Just then the five guys walked into the shelf with the games on them knocking it over in the process. Just then the girls burst out laughing. Marron picked up a few games and walked off. "Thank you boys," they said still laughing as the manager started to yell at the boys for knocking over the shelf. "Come on lets get the videos so we can go home." Each girl got 2 videos and took them to the check out counter. Marron got Scary Movie 2 and Apple Pie 2, Ara got Pearl Harbor and The fast and the furious, Pan got Love and Basketball and Evolution, Bra got Charlie's Angels and The Blair Witch Project 2, Kat got Dungeons and Dragons and she also got Save the last dance.  
  
"Come on, there's the boys." SO what movie's did you get," Goten asked picking Kat off as the small group flew back to Capsule Corp. "Good ones." Ha ha very funny." I know. For them the rest of the trip was silent until they got back to the house around 1. "Okay, we got 30 bags of chips, 50 super sized boxes of Twinkies, a bunch of pizza's, and some chicken." At around 12:30 the teens were already asleep. Bulma walked downstairs to get a midnight snack and saw the children sprawled all over the floor and laughed. Before she got her snack she decided to cover the sleeping teens up so they wouldn't catch colds.  
  
Bulma walked to the closet and put a couple of blankets over them and went to the kitchen for her snack. "Wait, let me take a picture." Snap. "Aw, that is so kawai."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next morning Bra woke up first at around 9:15 and tried to get up without waking anyone up. On the couch, Bra was stretched out with her head on the armrest and Goten's head on her lap with one of his feet hanging off the couch and the other swung behind it. Kat was next to him sitting up in the proper position with her head on Goten's leg. Trunks was acting as a foot rest for Kat lying on his back with Ara lying her head on his chest. Marron was next to Kat and her head was on the armrest with both her feet swung over the back of the couch crossed at the knee. And Pan was lying next to Trunks with her arms wrapped around his waist and her head near his waist to with Kat's feet just a few inches above her head and below Ara's head.  
  
Bra looked at her friends and thought how cute they must have looked. She lifted Goten's head at an attempt to not wake them up but failed. When she moved, Goten lost his pillow and tried to pull her back still half asleep causing her to fall on Trunks and Ara who jumped up causing Pan's head to hit the floor and so she jumped up and shrieked causing Marron and Kat to wake up. "Yet again it's Bra who wakes us up." They really weren't mad because Bra always woke them up. "We should probably clean this mess up before Bulma comes down stirs."  
  
The 7 teens cleaned up and threw away all the trash but keeping the food that wasn't eaten and ate it. [What, there's nothing wrong with that. They all the food that needed to be refrigerated so there was just chips and Twinkies left.} "Hay, I know what we can do." Bra we just went shopping yesterday," Trunks said. "No, though that's not a bad idea, I was thinking that maybe we could go outside and play in the pool or something." That doesn't sound half bad." Well let's shower and meet at the pool in let's say an hour." Okay," everyone agreed. "Hi kids," Bulma said. "Wathcha up to?" Nothing we're just going to go swimming that's all." In the back?"  
  
Yep." I can put some snacks out if you want." Sure mom thanks." You and dad can join us if you want to." I will but I don't think your father will." You don't think I'll do what?" Go play in the pool with us." Well think again." Everyone gasped. "What other chance will I have to drown my children and Kakorot's evil spawn."?  
  
"Vegeta I swear." Mom and dad, just be outside in an hour." Great, I can't wait to wear my new bikini," Bulma squealed. "Woman, your to old and wrinkly to wear a 2-piece."" Not since I took that shot." Bulma had invented a serum that could restore your age making you young again, she gave it to all her friends so that they could live along life and they all were happy e=with it except for her parents. ChiChi and Bulma were now 25, Videl was 24, 18 was the same, and the saiyan men were now 27.  
  
"We'll be going now," Marron said hoping for a quick escape but not quick enough. "Kid, do you think I look old?" No, your 25 for goodness sakes." See Vegi-chan." I was just teasing you woman." So you think I'm young and hot?" Vegeta blushed," I didn't say all that. "So you think I'm old and ugly?" No!" Everyone laughed at him. Vegeta smirked, "if you were ugly I wouldn't screw you silly every night." This time it was Bulma's turn to blush. "Vegi!" All the children gagged and ran up the stairs. "Come on woman, let's get t dressed."  
  
Bulma made sure to finish early so that she could prepare the snacks she promised the kids. She was wearing a plain 2-piecs bathing suit, The top part had a line going down the right side and it cress crossed in the back and the bottoms had the line going down the side on the left. "Hurry up Vegeta, you're helping whether you like it or not!" Vegeta groaned and followed his mate down the stair. "Now if I were there age what would I want to eat?" I got it!" Vegeta you make a few hundred sandwiches and I'll get the cream cakes." What the hell are cream cakes?"Mini round twinkies."Oh, those things." Yes those things." Hurry up Vegi, the kids will be down in a few minutes." Vegeta grabbed 2 capsules full of lettuce, 2 capsules full of bread, 2 capsules full of cheese and mayo, 2 capsules full of meat and opened them in the apartment-sized kitchen. He spread the stuff over the huge counter and sliced the meat up with his ki. He then used his ki to pick basically all of the stuff on the counters and he lashed them together making them fall on the plates below them in perfectly cut sandwich squire thingy's with toothpicks sticking out of them. "Vegeta where did the toothpicks come from?" Vegeta motioned toward the open cabinet. "I'm that good." What ever. "  
  
"Help me carry this tuff outside." Vegeta grabbed every dish except for a small plate of cream cakes and Bulma got that one. "Vegeta can you go get the drinks from the storage room and I'll go ahead and put some chips and stuff out." How about you go get the drinks because I can prepare the food faster." Okay, thank you." Yeah yeah." Vegeta looked in the pantry that was the size of a large bedroom and looked for the chips and stuff. "Here they are." He grabbed some bowls and walked outside. Using his ki once again he opened the chips and the dip and poured them into their respective places. Chips in the bowl and dip in threw little saucer things.  
  
"Bulma came walking back with a ton of soda. "Woman, you are so weak." He grabbed 2 of the 4 bottles and helped her carry them to the punch bowl. "That should do it." Just then the kids came out of the house. Trunks and Goten were carrying sun block because the girls insisted that they needed it. They put their stuff on various tables that were already outside by the pool with umbrella's covering them. After everyone had there sun block on they went to whatever activity they did when they went swimming. The females laid out on the other side of the pool in the tanning chairs and the makes jumped in the pool.  
  
"Hey dad, Goten come here." What it is boy?" I have a plan." This should be good," Goten said. " Trunks and Goten climbed out of the pool and Vegeta stayed in to keep making noise so that the girls wouldn't get suspicious. Trunks and Goten snuck up on them. Trunks had 2 water guns and Goten had the hose. "On the count of 3." 1…2…3…" On 3 both boys totally soaked the girls and they screamed from the cold. "Trunks Goten!" You little bastards!"  
  
Pan chased them around the pool until Trunks set the sprinklers off. "Trunks, turn them off!" Pan tried to get away from the spraying water but couldn't. "Grab her." Trunks grabbed Pan around her waist and threw in to the pool making a big splash. The girls saw Goten and Vegeta heading towards them and ran into the house. "I don't think so." Goten grabbed Bra, Marron, and Bulma by their waists kinda like a big bear hug. Vegeta grabbed Kat and Ara and threw them in to the pool along with Pan.  
  
They sputtered and looked extremely pissed. Just the 3 males cannonballed into the pool making 3 gigantic waves. "Oh no," Ara said as the water washed over them. The guys were on the other side of the pool laughing their asses off. They finally swam over to the girls and apologized. "It was Trunks idea," Goten said. Ara and Pan splashed Trunks and he splashed back. Pan tried to splash him but he dived under the water and it got Vegeta. Vegeta growled and splashed her back. The next thing you know there was an all out water war.  
  
A few minutes later they had to retreat too different corners to figure out a game plan. It had turned in to a bet. The bet was that if the girls won the guys would have to be their personal slaves for a week and if the guys won the girls had to do any dare the guys wanted then t for a week. The only way they could win was by making the other team surrender. "Any idea's ladies," Bulma asked. "How about we do a Z girl supreme kick." What's that," Ara asked. " It's when we use our feet as whale tails and we use just a bit of ki." We're in." Cool." On the other side of the pool the guys were a little less creative.  
  
"Why don't we just send ki blasts into the water," Goten suggested. "Okay," Vegeta and Trunks said at the same time. They met in the middle of the pool and just stared. AS quick as possible the girls laid back in the water raising their ki and kicked water into the guys faces. Their plan worked it ended up being a 10-foot wave that sent the guys flying back. "Okay time for payback," but before they could react the girls were on them splashing like mad. "Splash this," Vegeta yelled sending a very large ki blast in to the water as those who had ki grabbed the ones who didn't and jetted to the nearest ladder trying to avoid the 15 foot wave.  
  
Only they weren't quick enough. As soon as they reached the ladder the wave had hit them smashing all of them into the wall. The guys were sending blast after blast into the water pummeling the girls with waves as the girls giggled like mad. "Surrender?" No." They kept blasting and the girls kept laughing. "Surrender?" No!" I… have…a…plan…" Kat tried to say between gasping for breath because it was kind of hard to breath being smashed against a wall by water that now in your face. "What?" Why…don't…we…just…dive…and…pull…them…under…?"  
  
"That's…not…a…bad…idea…" They took deep breaths and went under swimming to the guys. They swam up behind them very slowly as to not cause a current and blow their cover. They surfaced very slowly and quietly and took deep breaths. Bulma and Bra tackled Vegeta, Kat and Marron tackled Trunks, and Pan and Ara tackled Goten. They began to wrestle in the water until Pan, Bra, and Marron got Trunks, Vegeta, and Goten in headlocks. The others just floated in front of them. "Give up?" No!" Bulma gave the sign and the girls floating in front splashed them merrily. "Give up?" No!" Okay girls, let's resort to plan z."  
  
The three girls who had them in the locks swam dunked their heads underwater for about 7 minutes. [Incase you didn't know saiyans can hold their breaths underwater for up to 15 minutes if their experienced. One that isn't can hold it for up to 10 minutes.] They brought them back up sputtering. Give up?" No!" They managed to cough out. "Again." This time they held them under for 10 minutes. "Give up." Much to his dismay Trunks and Goten said yes. Well they kind of screamed it. "Damnit you 2," Vegeta screamed at the two boys. The girls just kind of floated in the pool and the guys just kinda played around until about 12:15.  
  
"Alright guys let's eat." Awwwwwwww." Shut up, we can get back in when we're down." Okay the kids said jumping out and heading for the snacks. "Freeze!" They all turned to Bulma. "What." You 3 have to wait." Why?" Because if you go first there won't be any food left for us."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry it took me 2 days to update. I'll start updating every day from now on just like I said I would. Remember to review. Ja ne! 


	5. Basketball and Pain

A few minutes later the girls finished and the guys were allowed to eat. Bulma realized that the sprinklers were on and asked who turned them on. "I did." Oh okay." A few minutes later Pan and Trunks slid down the slid and nto the pool and started to go back to their previous activities." I COULD TO!" YOU COULD NOT!" WANNA PLAY ME THEN!" LETS GO." AT THE BASKETBALL COURT IN 5 MINUTES GOTEN!" I'LL BE THERE!" What was that all about," Bulma asked Kat. "Goten thinks he can beat me at basketball, well I'll show him."  
  
Kat marched off to her room so she put something over her bathing suit and beat Goten in a game of 1on 1. A few minutes later they both emerged to find the inside basketball court filled with awaitning guests consisting of the entire z gang and some off duty capsule corp. employee's. "I didn't know we had an audience," Kat whispered to Goten. "Me neiother. Just then Bulma walked up to the 2 holding with a basketball wearing a referee shirt and a black hat with short black shorts on.  
  
"When you hear the whistle go for it," Bulma yelled. Vegeta blew the whistlemand Bulma threw the ball up. Kat jumped up and hit the ball away from Goten immediately going to her side of the court to shoot. She shot and it went it giving her a 2 point lead. Just as Kat was about to catch the ball Goten stole right from over her. "Go Goten," Chichi shouted. He ran to his side of the court and and Kat ran infront of him trying to block his way. He tried to do a layup but she stole the ball and ran back down to her side hearing her friends cheer her on.  
  
A few seconds later Goten was infront of her and she shot over him. The ball circled the hoop as she chanted,"go in go in." The ball went in and everybody cheered. The score was now 5 to 0. Goten got the ball when it fell out of the hoop and jogged to his side. Kat tried to steal the ball but he shot and made a 3pointer. Yet again the crowd cheered. Kat got the ball and bounced it between her legs as she walked down the court. Both her and Goten were now sweating, not heavily but they were sweating. She pulled her white t-shirt over her head revealing a navy blue sports bra.  
  
She drbbled down the court and Goten tried to steal the ball. He stol it and ran down to his side and shot another 3 pointer rasing the score to 5 to 6. Goten smirked and Kat stuck her tongue out. He passed the ball to her and she dribbled back down the court. Goten pulled his shirt off and he ran after her. She turned around to keep him from getting the ball so now his bare chast was against her smooth back. She was loving it but she had to make a shot so she went around him and made a 2 pointer making the score 7 to 6.  
  
"Who's losing now," she said a smore of a statement than a question. He smirked and took the ball from her. She chased after him and stole the ball and went for the 3 and made it. The score was now 10 to 6. "You know Kat, your kinda of cute you know that," Goten asked as he tried to get around Kat. "Yeah I know." Am I cute?" No." Goten's face saddened and she laughed. "You are fine." His face immediately lit up Really?" Yes silly," she said reaching for the ball. "Well I just wondering."  
  
"Why?" Because Vegeta said that when people say it's what's on the inside that counts he said that that phrase was invented for me bacuse I'm so ugly and I just wanted to hear what a girl had to say." Oh." Gten went for a 2 but it was not good. "Damn!" Watch your mouth Son Goten." Sorry mom." That's okay honey." Goten stole the ball back from Kat but she stole it back and went for the 3 when he knocked out of the hoop.  
  
HE ran back down to his side and accidently knocked Kat into the wall very very hard. "Oh my gosh, Kat!" Bulma and Ara ran over to where the 2 teens were to check on Kat. "She's not breathing," Gotewn said. He really didn't like the wayu she was laying on the floor either. "Bulma, why does her back look like that?" I think you broke it Goten." She may not survive from the looks of it you broke her neck to." Oh No." Vegeta came over to check on her and asked Bulma if she was okay. "It seems as if that blow broke her spine and her neck."  
  
"She'll have to be put into the regen. tank." Vegeta picked her up and flew her to the med bay. "Is she alrogth," Bulma heard someone asked. Bulma stood infront of the small crowd and shook her head. "I think her nrck and spine may be broken and she's not breathing." She may not survive." She heard people gasping and whispers going around the room. "It didn't look like she hit the wall that hard Mrs. Briefs, what happened to her to make such injuries?" Lets just say Goten is very strong."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta placed Kat in the tank and Goten began typing in instructins. "I think the wall scraped her back up a little bit," Vegeta said. "Do you think the saiyan dna will affect her?" I5t hasn't done anything to the other humans why should she be any different?" I guess your right." Of course I'm right boy." Goten sweatdropped. 'What an egomaniac.' "I'm going back to the court and challenge that baka Kakorot to a game," Vegeta said taking on his trademark stance, arms crossed smirk on face. "You stay here with the brat." Really, I was gonna go masturbate while watching Trunks and Bra make out in the shower." Do not mock me boy."  
  
"Sorry Vegeta." Yes I know but you don't have to anouce it."""""""" Goten smiled, "I think Bulma's calling you." Whatever," Vegeta said and left. Goten watched the girl through the glass and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
A few hours later he was awakened by a loud continous beeping sound and woke to find Kat staring straight at him. "I'm coming." He typed in some codes, and the water began to drain out of the tank. As soon as it was low enough she yanked off the mask and tore the wires off of her. "Are you okay," Goten asked Kat. "I'm fine, I just wanna know if my shoes are alri…" Aaaahhhhhhhhh!" The next thing you know Kat was chasing Goten around the house and they finally ended up back at the court.  
  
Where Goten momentarily stopped and tried to apologize but she just dove on him and theuy rolled to the other end of the basketball court. Not wanting to hurt her he just let her pound on him but the only thing was, she was really hurting him. 'She's just a human, how could she hurt me,' Goten asked himself. "Dad help me!" Goku tried to pry the girl off his son and did so successfully. "What's going on," Goku asked as he held Kat kicking and screaming obsentities that made him blush.  
  
"LOOK AT MY BRAND NEW HYPERFLIGHTS, GOTEN YOU DUMBASS, I'LL GET YOU YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" watch your mouth girl," Vegeta said. "What happened to your shoes Kat?" Look at them." She held the shoes up and all the females gasped. "GOTEN!" Goten smiled the trademark Son smile. As soon as he got up he relized every female in the room was running towards him so he just smiled and flew off. "My beatufil shoes," Kat cried.  
  
  
  
The next day Ka awoke fully charged and not as mad about her shoes as she was yesterday but mad enough that she still wanted to beat the living shit out of Goten. She knew better though so she called and told him, getting the number from Bra of course. Goten was supposed to be coming over to teach her and Ara how to fly, and they would stat training that day. Ara and Kat always seemed to wake up at the same time and thois morning they woke up at about 9:15. Gotebn was supposed to drop by at 11:00 so they still had some time left but they decided to get ready anyways.  
  
They skipped down the stirs together after saying goodmoring and ate breakfast. Ara was wearing a baby blue tanktop that was nothing but crisscrossing straps in the back and had a picture of a pale yellow sun on the front and in glittery silver it said this is what I'm gonna be, a star. She also had on a pair of blue jean shorts. She had on white footies, white nike lowtops and she had her pulled into a low ponytail with some curving in the front. [think jlo in the wedding planner.]  
  
Kat had on a navy blue sports bra and matching boxers,[she had regular underwear on.], black loose fittimng pants pants that were kind of like a pleather cotton blend, white socks, and her newly fixed black hyperflights. "You know what I think this outfit is all wrong for training I'm going to go change," Ara said as the female's nodded and the males just kinda stared blankly not really understanding where she was coming from. [you men never understand where we're coming from.}  
  
"I don't understand why she's changing," Trunks said. "Because that outfit she had on was more like an outfit to go to the mall instead of traing." Okay," Vegeta and Trunks said still not understanding the whole way. Just the Ara came back down the stirs in gray jogging pants that were scrunchie at the knee. She had decided to pull them up and they were now a few inches below her knee and pulled down so that they showed jus a little bit of her toned ston=mach. She and Kat both had well toned bodies and just the right amount in all the right places.  
  
"That's more like it," Ara said as she entered the kitchen. "And we all agree," Bulma said smiling at the young girl. "SO what are you guys going to be doing," she said making her beloved husband put the dirty dishes into the jumbo sized dishwasher. "Goten's going to teach us how to fly and he's gonna train us," Ara said. "Wow, that's nice of him," Pan said. "Yeah I'm glad he's still doing it agter Kat beat him up yesterday." Ha ha very funny," Kat said smiling. "So girls you've been here for 4 days and we really haven't talked."  
  
Bulma smiled as the 2 newcomers nodded their haeds in agreement. " Firt off I'm enrolling you in the school the kids are going to but I already told you that." What's the name of it again?" Brookside Middle." I thought it had a different name." It did but they recently changed it for some reason." Anyways it's real cool and it's huge," Bulma said. "If you want you can start jobs where Pan, Bra, and Marron work." Where do they work?" They work at 5.7.9 in the mall."  
  
"Cool, of course we'll work therer!" Yeah, their looking for employees." So what do you girls want to be when you grow up?" Kat wants to be a singer and I do to." You certenly have the personalties for it." And you have the looks," Marron added. "So I see that Pan and Kat are basically the sma epeople." Wht does everyone say that," the two asked together. "See," Bulma laughed. "And what's up with the Kat asnd Ara always wake up at the same time thing?"  
  
"I don't know." Well no worries, Pan and Bra always do that," Trunks said. He was wearing a tight black tanktop, some black timbs, and some g=baggy blue jeans with his long hair in a lower ponytail. "What about Marron," Ara asked out of curiosity. "I'm not reall as close to them as they are to each other but don't get me wrong the three of ud=s are like this," she said crossing her pointer and and middle fingers. "It's just that when we were children they spent more time with each other than I spent with them so understandably their closer."  
  
"Oh." Another thing I want to know is why your so young Bulma?" I invented a serum that's restres certain chemicals in your body and makes you young again." IF you take one shot of it you become a whole lto younger and you stay the same age for 5 years." So if you were to take it at 50 you would become let's say 25 and not turn 26 until 5 years later?" Prcsicly." That's cool, did you tell anyhone?" No, just my friends and family." Besides I only made enough for us anyways and I don't want that to get out either."  
  
"I understand." So tell us about your life in th real world," Trunks said leaning the back of his chair against the wall. "Well my mom was really cool," Ara started. "Sje was so totlay nice and she always baked me and Kat stuff." I had a big brother and a little sister." They were cool but they knid of got on my nerves and I miss them so much though." We went to this school called Potasay Middle and it was so cool." We were like so popular and stuff and we had so many boyfriends and friends it was like a dream come true."  
  
"Yeah practically every guy hit on us," Kat added. "It was pretty big andf most of the techers were nice but not all of them." Kat had a sister named Kari and she was like our best friend." She wasn't mean like most older siblings she was nice." Yeah, she would always take us places and she would always help us through our problems," Kat said. "My mom and my dad were cool you know they were so nice." I miss them, but in time we'll get over it," Kat said.  
  
Ding dong. "That must be Goten," Trunks said letting the chair hit the floor and to get up and answer the door. "Hi Trunks," Goten said. "Was up," Trunks said greeting Goten. "Well are coming in or not?" Of course I am." SO I guess your not going to train with us." Why do you say that?" Because you never where timbs when you train." I do so sometimes." No you don't." Fine I'll go change." Trunks jumped of the stairs mimbling things undert his breath. As soon as he got to his room he shut the door and pulled his pants off and put on some black gym shorts.  
  
He also decided to put on some white and blck Nike's. "I'm ready Trunks said to Goten who had on some black jogging pants pulled up to the knee just like Ara's and he also had on a loose blue wife beate, white footies, and some black Nike Air foce's. [if you can't tell I'm a big fan of nike] "Lets go teach these girls a little something something." Are you girls ready," Goten asked. "We sur are," Kat said jumping to her feet flexing the muscles she had in her legs as well as grabbing some water bottles for the teens. "Lets go watch," Bra suggested. Pan, Bra, Bulma, and Marron followed Kat, Ara, Goten, and Trunks outside to the training grounds but Bulma had to drag Vegeta.  
  
"Let me go woman I don't want to watch these weakling kids." Shut up and come on Vegeta." Okat first things first." The first thing you need to do is learn how to control your ki because without ki you can't fly." Okay and how do we do that?" You have to learn how to of course." Sit down and try to bring out your inner power." The girls did as they were told and sat down crossing their legs as ther guys joined them. "Okay now concentrate on finding your inner strength.  
  
The two girls closed their eyes and concentrated. After a few minutes Kat was startinf to feel her body heat as well as hearing Goten and Trunks direct them further. "Now once you find it try to form it into the shape of a ball." They did as they were told and formed the small bit of energy into little balls. Kat smiled as she opened her eyes and saw what she wa sholding. "Ara look!" Ara opened her eyes and smiled atnwhat she saw in Kat's as well as her own hand. "We did it."  
  
"Keep concentrating or you'll lose it." Now add more power." Zthe girls closed their eyes again and dug deeper for their inner power. They both felt the balls grow larger Ara first followed by Kat. They opend their eye's again to find a grinning Trukns and Goten. "Your probably not gonna like this but drop the balls." What why?" Just do it." Mush to their dismay they let go of the balls and waited for further instructions. "Now make another one." But you just…" I know Kat," Trunks said," but you have to keep doing this until you can do it with ese now do it again."  
  
About 7 minutes later both girls had decent sized ki balls in their hands. "Good." Now all you have to do is keep doing that but every time you do try to make it bigger." Okay." Your power levels are at about 5 so by the end of the week if you do this exercise 3 times a day for 5 days and for about 20 minutes a day you should bea able to boost it up to about 70 by the end of the week." Cool."  
  
~~~~~~~~~!!!!!@@@@@@@@@######$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%^^^^^&  
  
Hi everyone. I'm sorry about not updating but I got in teouble and wasn't allowed to use the computer, so today I'' write 5 chapters to make up for my errors. I hope you liked it. Be a good reader and review won't ya. Ja ne! 


	6. Power levels and crush levels

"So your telling me that if we do this 3 times a day, 20 minutes, each time, and for a week we'll increase our ki by that much?" Yep, and when you do we can teach you how to fly then." The two boys got up and pulled the 2 girls up. "Okay now we're going to train you." I want to see how much you know about martial arts before we start to train you." I want you and Kat to each spar with me for about 5 minutes okay." Okay." Kat you go first," Trunks said. "Alrighty then." Kat got into a fighting position and waited for Trunks to make the first move. He knew what she was thinking so he immediately charged at her and tried to punch her in the face, she blocked and kicked him in the groin.  
  
His eye's bulged and he keeled over as his face turned blue. Everyone started to chuckle at his misfou=rtune. "That's not fair Kat," he managed to choke out. "I'm sorry I just wanted to show you how good I was." You didn't have to do that though," he said trying to gain his breath back. After a few minutes he finally was able to stand straight so he tried to punch her in the face but this time he went for her stomach making sure to watch how much power he put into it. She blocked his punch with her knee and punched him in the face. Oooooowwwwww!" Damnit!" He recovered from the blow quick and before she could react he punched her in the face. She staggered but she didn't fall.  
  
He ran towards her and they began to go at it. About 2 minutes before the time was up Kat was still standing with hardly any marks to show where she had been hit but Trunks did have a very bad burn on his cheek. She accidentally slipped up and used ki when she punched him scorching his cheek. Kat smirked as did Trunks and they ran towards each other. Just as they were about to collide Bulma yelled time and they stopped. "Great job Kat." Thank you." Ara it's your turn now."  
  
"I'm not as good as her so take it easy on me okay?" Alright, lets get started. Trunks only went about 2 minutes before he had to stop. "I broke a nail." Oh great, we have another Bra," Goten said sarcastically. "Shut up," both Bra and Ara yelled. "It's true." Well it seems that Kat has more experience then Ara so I'll take one of you and Goten can take the other." Okay," both girls said. "I'll take Kat and Goten you take Ara," Trunks said. "Okay." Come on Ara," Goten said. "I won't get dirty will I?" Goten sweatdropped, "not today you won't."  
  
Trunks showed Kat some complicated techniques and Goten had to show Ara the basics. Bulma, Bra, Marron, Pan, and Vegeta looked on. `This girl Kat has a lot of potential,' Vegeta thought. `She's good, very good.' `Maybe I should train her.' A few hours later the boys finished their lessons and the girls were allowed to rest. "SO how did they do," Bulma asked. "Well Kat's really good." She's a quick learner and it seems as if she knows most of this stuff." I studied martial arts back in the real world." Oh."  
  
"What about Ara Goten," Pan asked. "Well, she's alright I guess." She's very strong and she's a quick learner it's just that she doesn't want her hair to get messed up so we have to stop every 5 minutes." Bra," Goten fake coughed. "Goten shut up," Bra said. "You guys have to make schedules for yourselves." What kind of schedules?" So that you can make time to train and stuff." How about 30 minutes before breakfast, 30 minutes before lunch, and 30 minutes before dinner," Ara suggested. "That sounds good." But when we start to get into serious training you might have to extend that time," Trunks said. "We know."  
  
"Great." And when you have a large enough ki maybe you guys could make up some new attacks to use." That sounds like fun," Ara said. "We'll get started right away after a nice long shower of course." Ara and Kat jumped up and went to their separate rooms and showered since basically all the rooms had their own bathrooms. Kat washed all the suds out of her hair and hummed As if by Blaque. In the real world at her old school everyone used to laugh at her for liking such an old song but she never listened to them.  
  
In the room next to hers Ara was just stepping out of the shower wearing nothing but a long white towel wrapped around her body. "What should I wear," she said to herself walking into her closet and hearing the shower cut off in Kat's rooms. She walked over to where she had all her bottoms assorted by type, color, and size. She decided to wear some short dark blue jean shorts; a white halter, no socks and she decide to wear her white Reeboks. She dried off and put lotion on and then she dried her hair and put her clothes on.  
  
Meanwhile in Kat's room. "I don't know what to wear." I've got it." She went in her closet and went to the dresses and picked out a dark blue jean dress that was like a halter at the top and stopped 3 inches above her knees. It was semi tight in some places and fit her body perfectly. She grabbed her bluish silver aadidas' and laid them on the bed. She then dried off and blow-dried her hair but not before putting lotion on. Ara skipped over to Kat's room and knocked no the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Ara." Yes?" I was wondering if you wanted to make up some new attacks together." Okay, just let me finished getting dressed." Alright." About 2 minutes later Kat opened the door and let Ara in her room. "Okay I was thinking about this cool attack called Sabers burn,"Ara said. "That sounds cool." How does it work?" Well I just scream Sabers burn and it comes out in the form of a tiger and jumps on you burning you greatly." Cool, I was thinking of one called Dragons snow arrow." It's like all these little sparkly things and it forms a bow and arrow and when you shoot it it hits whatever and covers it completely in this snowy looking stuff and then it electrocutes them."  
  
"Wow, that sounds nice." So do you have any more idea's," they both asked at the same time. "Okay just write your ideas on a sheet of paper and in 10 minutes we give it to the other okay?" Okay cool," Ara said. Kat had some really good ideas up her sleeve. She wrote  
  
A. WITCHES CURSE  
  
Hold hands in a triangular form and put them in front of your face. Chant witches curse five times and let it fly. It comes out in the shape of the Blair witch thing and it's like a huge ki blast.  
  
B.CLAW OF MIGHT  
  
Hold hands out as if saying stop and scream claw of might and out comes a big blue blast or whatever color.  
  
C. SMOKE SCREEN  
  
Hold hands up like in claw of might and say smoke screen. Kind of like  
  
A projector it displays a screen of what you're thinking creating an image  
  
That cannot be seen through.  
  
D. RAINS HELL  
  
Hold arms in an x position and say rains hell and then you see lighting  
  
And hear thunder as rain falls over your opponent but instead of it being  
  
It being regular rain it comes out in the form of little rain shaped ki balls.  
  
On Ara's list there was...  
  
1. THE REDEMTION  
  
Hold 2 fingers on forehead kind of like when Goku does that instant thin  
  
G and say the redemption. Your body glows a very soft color and it forms  
  
Into an oval shape and covers their body and starts to heat up.  
  
2.HELLS RAGE  
  
Say hells rage and a 20 foot wave of fire comes from behind you and hits  
  
It speeds toward the opponent at a blinding speed and momentarily blinding them.  
  
3. WIDOWS PEAK  
  
Cup hands and say widows peak and out comes a huge ki blast.  
  
4. SAIYAN SHIELD  
  
A screen of whatever size surrounds you and in certain situations you can  
  
Make it stronger or weaker.  
  
5. WARRIORS DEATH  
  
Hold hands out in a w fashion and say warrior's death. What happens is  
  
A w comes out in the form of ice and spins into a giant ball of fire, sleet,  
  
Water, and ki. After it's done spinning it becomes a flat sheet of what I  
  
Just wrote and it becomes 100 tons. You position it over whatever and let  
  
It drops. When it drops it either is to heavy or to powerful for them to survive.  
  
It. It's invisble only to the opponent.  
  
Both girls finished at around the same time and gave it other the sheets. "These are really good," they both said at the same time. "Jinx knock on wood," they said but Ara was quicker. "Yes!" Kat Kat Kat." Your not supposed to do that you know that right?" I know but we have stuff to discuss." Lets go show these to our senshi's and see what they think about it." Okay." Kat and Ara walked down the stairs talking about their new attacks and how exciting it would be to use them against a worthy opponent.  
  
"He Trunks Goten," Kat yelled. "Yes?" Come here." Yeah," both boys were in the living room like that scaring the shit out of Kat and Ara. "Sorry." That's okay." We have some new attacks we want you guys to look at and tell us what you think," Kat said looking at Trunks as her hair fell over her eyes giving her a sexy Victoria's secret model look. She smiled and handed her sheet to Trunks shaking her hair out of her eyes. "Okay," they both said. Kat and Ara walked over to the couch and sat down. Ara sat with one foot under her and the other propped up with her arms around it and Kat sat with one foot under her and the other crossed over it, it was like her legs were crossed but she was sitting on 1 of them.  
  
Goten and Trunks sat in front of the girls on the floor, Trunks in front of Kat and Goten in front of Ara. About 2 minutes later the boys switched papers and read it and after they finished they switched back the papers. "These sound really good," Trunks said getting on his knees in front of Kat. He handed her her paper and smiled at her. Goten just kneeled in front of Ara and gave her hers. He smirked at her and said, "Well I can't wait for you to test these out on someone." Well maybe you can be my target." Maybe." Goten stood up but bent at the waist so that his face was just 6 inches from hers, "I can't wait," he said and walked off.  
  
"I guess I'll see you guys later." I guess so." As soon as they were out of earshot Ara and Kat squealed. "Oh my god they are so hot." I think I would rather have Trunks though," Ara said. "And I would rather have Goten." I wonder what will happen in the future." Me to." Only time will tell, only time will tell.  
  
For the rest of the summer the girls trained. They got up at every morning at 4:00 and trained until 10:"00 when they stopped for breakfast. From 11 to 2 they would train until 2 when they stopped for lunch. The when 3:00 came around they would train until 8:00 when dinner was ready then they showered and went to bed at 10:30 and started the routine all over again. The thing was though they only did this on weekdays and never on the weekends but with only 2 weeks left until school started they got in as much training as possible.  
  
"Kids," Bulma yelled. "Pan, Trunks, Kat, Ara, Goten, and Bra came running down the stairs. "Yeah mom," Bra asked. "You kids need to go shopping for some school clothes." Do we have to," Trunks and Gotwen whined. " Yes you have to unless you want to be wearing summer clothes in the winter." Okay we get the point." We'll go tomorrow," Bra said. "Yeah there's a huge sale at the mall." Okay, after breakfast just come to me and I'll give you the money okay." Alright," the kids said. I don't want to go shopping," pan said. "Well you're going and that's that." Pan I want you and Kat to start showing off your piercings," Bra said as they all entered the 3^rd floor lounge.  
  
"What piercings?" You mean you haven't noticed?" Noticed what?" Don't you see them when you guys are sparring." Oh yeah, that reminds me." Kat and Ara did I tell you what your power levels are?" No." Kat's is about 69, 000 and Ara yours is about 67,000." Cool." That's pretty close to ours," Bra said. "What are your power levels?" My power level is about 90,000 thousand, Pan's is about 110,000 and Marron's is like 95,000." Cool." So what piercings are you guys talking about?" Well Trunks, can I tell them?" Sure Bra why not."  
  
"Cool." Pan has her tongue pierced and Kat has a belly ring but they both just got 2 more hole's in their ears." Kat I didn't know you had a belly ring," Trunks and Goten said. "And Panny I didn't know you had your tongue pierced." Wow!" So that's what all those earrings are for." Yep." Let me see," Trunks said. "Yeah I wanna see to." Pan suck her tongue out and showed them a small silver ball in the middle of her tongue. "Does Gpohan know?" Yeah." Let me see yours Kat." Kat lifted up her white Nike t-shirt and showed Trunks and Goten a Brittany Spears stomach and a Brittany Spears belly ring. "Wow, why didn't you tell us?" How come you never looked? \?"  
  
"Good question." I can't believe Gohan let you get your tongue pierced Pan," Trunks said. "Well daddy isn't as mean as you think." He even went with me to the piercing place." Cool." Lets go play in the pool guys," Marron said after about 10 minutes. "Great idea Marron." Okay everybody meet outside in about 15 minutes okay?" Alright." The teens went off to their separate rooms and got dressed so that they could play outside in the pool. `Which bathing suit should I wear,' Kat thought.  
  
`I want to impress Goten so I have to wear something sexy.' She looked through her many bathing suits until she came to this one 2 piece. This is so perfect and it should bring out the color of my eyes. ` It was a 2-piece and the top was like a bra but it tied like a halter and it had like a see through back covering [think Natalie in Charlie's Angels]. The covering went into the underwear and the underwear was low riding. The whole bathing suit was like a yellow lime green color and it really brought out Kat's bright navy blue eyes out.  
  
`This should really impress him,' Kat thought. She pulled on a pair of short blue jean shorts, some low top shoes, and she put on a coat of chapstick. `Looking good girl.' She grabbed some sunblock and she walked out of her room and to the pool. She sat under one of the umbrellas at a table and put some sunblock on. After she was done she slipped her shoes and her shorts off and got ready to go into the pool. She climbed up the ladder and into the pool just as Goten, Ara, and Bra walked out. "Well looks like someone's in a hurry to get wet," Goten said as she came up.  
  
"Yeah, I love me some water." What are you just standing there for get your asses in here while the waters still good!" Ara and Bra were about to step in when Trunks and Goten pushed them in. "Aaaaaaaahhh!" Where did you come from Trunks," Kat said after she finished her laughing fit. "Nowhere." That's for sure," she said as Trunks jumped into the pool. "So does the big muscle man know anything about his best friends status?" You mean Goten?" The one and only." He's single, why do you like him?" Sort of." Aaaawwwwww." That's so cute." Shut up Trunks."  
  
For hours and hours the teens played until about 8:00 when it started to get dark and a little chilly. They finally got out of the pool for good and just sat outside. "Come on lets go sit on the roof," bra suggested. Bra, Goten, Trunks, Kat, Pan, and Ara levitated up to the roof only to see Marron and Uubu. "Hi what are you guys doing here?" We're just sitting up here." For how long?" For about 2 minutes." Why?" Because Bulma told us you were playing in the pool so we just came up here to wait." That's cool."  
  
~~!!!!!!!@@@@########$$$$%%%%%%%%^^^^&&&&&&&&******((((((())))_______+++++  
  
Hi?! I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile but I got in trouble so. I know I said I would update everyday so I will keep trying to and I'm rea;;y sorry. I made a lot of promises and I didn't keep them and I'll actually try this time so bare with me. I don't know for sure if I'll be able to update everyday because I'm still not sure if I'm aloud to have the computer back totally yet but I'll write as often as I can. Please review. Ja ne!" 


	7. Planning for a Paaaarrrrrrtayyyy

"Well it's a pretty big roof and I'm pretty sure all of us can fit on it." Yep." They all landed on the roof creating soft thuds and sat down. Goten looked over at Kat who was looking off into the sunset. She had hair over her eyes yet again giving her that mode look taking his breath away. The sun radiated off of her and made her look stunning. Goten sucked his breath in as he ran his eyes over her body. She had medium length slender legs with a little muscle on them, a perfect body and perfect proportions; she had great skin that looked as if she was at the beach 24-7. Kat started to shiver so Goten put his arm around her. She looked at him and he smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Trunks felt something wrap around his arm and looked down to see Ara leaning against his arm and her hand intertwined with his. She smiled at him a he smiled at her just as mArron nudged Bra and Bra nudged Pan and Pan nudged Uubu. They looked over at the 4-some and slightly giggled. After a few minutes they stopped and went back to enjoying the sky that was now filled with stars. They got so comfortable they were almost asleep until they heard a loud yell. "KIDS DINNERTIME!" They all jumped and groaned. "Come on lets eat you guys."  
  
The teens changed and went down to the kitchen to eat dinner and as usual the kitchen was filled with tons of chatter much to Vegeta's dismay. "So you're telling me that you get to pick our classes?" Yep," Bulma said. "We usually stick the children together but I guess we have 2 new people to add to the group." Definitely!" So tell me how are the people at Brookside," Kat asked no one in particular. Bra answered," their pretty nice to new people if they think your cool enough."  
  
And their definition of cool would be..." Well it depends on which class of people you're talking about." Class?" Yep." Vegeta groaned as Bulma loaded the dishwasher and sat back down to enjoy the conversation. "  
There's 5 different type of people at Brookside." There's mega populars, semi- populars, populars, average, and the geeks." The mega populars are usually the nicest people at school bacusase we probably the only mega's in the school." The semi-populars are kind of nice but they have their bad sides." The people you have to worry about the most are the populars." There just one step above average and their the snottiest little bastards in the school." The average's are usually nice and the geeks are the geeks."  
  
"Well how do you classify the people and hoe do you tell who is who," Ara asked really enjoying this. "Well the mega's are the people that everyone knows even if you don't know the other people." Everyone knows your name and they stay away from the mega table out of respect but I still don't totally understand that yet." The semi's are the people who most of the school knows except for the geeks and some of the average's." The popular's are like the people who everyone knows but most people don't like because their snobby or whatever but a lot of people hang around them so they can ake a name for themselves I guess and so they can go to the parties."  
  
"Lets see the averages are the people who are like smack in the middle." Some are well known and some aren't so their basically between popular and semi-poluar." And the geeks are way below the average's." No one knows them and their constantly picked on." I might have said that average is a step above geek but it's a huge step." I hate labels anyway so I just say screw it and I hang with whoever I want and hear no objections just like these guys," Bra said motioning to her friends.  
  
"SO what do you think we'll be," Ara asked. "You'll probably be mega's since you're apart of the cc gang." Cool." Are you guys spending the night," Bulma asked all the children except for Bra, Trunks, Ara, and Kat. "We're not we have to go home," Pan said indicating that she was talking about Goten also. "What about you to?" I'm not," Marron said. "Neither am I." We'll be by about 12:00 so that we can go shopping though," Pan said after talking Chichi and Gohan into letting them go on her cell phone. "Okay I'll see you guys tomorrow," Bulma said as they flew off. "B ye." What was she talking about," Marron asked. "Tomorrow we're going school shopping but doubt mom is going to let us go by ourselves," Trunks said to Marron.  
  
"I know what you mean." Would you and Uubu like to go?" Sure just let me call my mom," she said taking out her cell phone. "I can go." 12:00?" Yep." I'll be here." Bye Mar-chan." What about you Uubu?" I' ve already been school shopping plus me and my dad are going on a trip tomorrow until school starts so I can't go." Oh well have a nice trip." Thanks," he said flying off. "Is he coming," Ara asked. "No, he's going a trip." He's seems kind of distant." He is," was all Trunks could say. "Well lets hit the sack, knowing all the girls in this group we'll be at the mall for days so I minds well get some rest now."  
  
"You might know them but you don't know me," Ara said sexily. "I could try," Trunks said scooting closer to her face. "Get a room," Vegeta said making the 2 teens blush. "a a a goodnight," Ara stuttered as she walked up the stairs. Trunks was about to go to his room but his father stood in the way. "You may like her but you don't love her brat." Don't let her get in the way for she is not the one." With that Vegeta walked off leaving behind a very confused Trunks. "What the hell did that mean?" He sounds like Miss Cleo." For he is not your true love Romeo, Juliet will for saleth you and loveth you and tendith to thy every wilm and need."  
  
"He sounds like someone out of the bible." Why have though foresaketh me for she is not the one." You're making fun of dad again aren't you," Bra said. "How could you tell," Trunks said sarcastically. "Goodnight big bro." Goodnight." Dad was right you know, she's not the one you love." Whatever." Ara pulled on a tight baby blue tanktop and some khaki night shorts and climbed into her king sized bed. She stared up at the ceiling and out of her sunroof and out at the stars. Bulma had one installed for her last month because Bulma had noticed her sitting on the roof a lot.  
  
Ara pulled the black silk bed covers up to her chin as the ac hummed so soft that you could hardly hear it. A few minutes later she feel into a peaceful sleep. The next morning everyone woke up and went down to the kitchen for breakfast but not before getting dressed. "Hi Gohan." This is Bulma." I'm doing fine how are you?" That's good." I was calling to see if you wanted to make any wishes on the draginballs because I found the last one last week." Okay I'll hold." Goku doesn't either." Chichi wants to wish that every month a check will come in the mail for the rest of eternity for 6 million dollars."  
  
"Okay but no more." Okay bye." Hi 18." I was wondering if you or Krillin wanted to make any wishes?" I'll hold." No wishes from Yamacha either." No one?" Okay great, bye." Bulma hung up the phone and prepared to make some wishes. Just as she was about to go out the kids came running down the stairs. "Hiya Bulanm." Hey kids, do you guys want to make any wishes?" Yeah." What?" I want to be half saiyan." Everyone looked at Kat. "Are you sure?" Yep." Count me in to," Ara said. "Alright then lets go." Bulma summoned the dragon and everyone stared at it. "MAKE YOUR 3 WISHES NOW AND I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO MAKLE THEM COME TRUE." [I know the earth dragon only grants 2 but I want him to grant 3.]  
  
"My first wish is that Chichi will get a chaek in the mail for 6 million dollars every month for the rest for eternity." GRANTED," the dragon boomed. "My next wish is that Ara and Ka are turned into half siayn-jins." "GRANTED." And my last wish is that all my loved one's will live forever." DO YOU MEAN IMMORTALITY?" No, if we're killed we're killed I just want us to live forever." GRANTED." Goodbye." Wow, we'll live forever." So cool."  
  
"Yep, and with my trusty youth serum we'll never get old." That sounds like fun." Well it's time to go shopping." I'm hungry." Maybe we should eat first." Though Ara and Kat were now half saiyan they still had human appetites. "Lets go kids," Bulma said after the dishes were cleared and they were done eating. "We have to wait for the others," Bra said. "AS soon as she finished that statement Pan, Goten, and Marron walked through the door. "Come on." They climbed into the van leaving Vegeta note on the fridge. Bulma and Bra were in the front. Ara, Trunks, and Pan were in the middle and Kat, Goten, and Marron were in the back. "So where are we going first," Pan asked Bulma. "Party City."  
  
"For clothes?" No silly for party stuff." Not another company party, you have 1 like every month mom." But they are lots of fun," Bra said. "Nope, I'm having a party for you guys." For us?" Yep, it's the annual end of the summer party." Since when?" Since now, and that's when we can announce the newly added sauyans." Great." I'm just going to run in and get a few things," Bulma said jumping out of the car but keeping the keys in so that they could listen to the radio. "Alright mom."  
  
Bulma shut the door and walked to the store and through the entrance. "I can't wait to go to school again," Kat said. "I was starting to actually miss it." I know what you mean," Goten said. Kat looked up at Goten and smiled at him. He smiled back and started to tickle her. "Hahahahaha stop Goten." No." Stop." After he tickled her for an endless amount of minutes he finally stopped. "Thank you," she panted. "No problem." Just then Bulma opened the door to the Van and put the bags in the trunk. She had a whole bunch of stuff.  
  
"This ought to be a great party." I got a whole bunch of invitations so that you guys could pick which ones you like the most." Cool, that sounds like fun," Ara said. After Bulma got back in the car they'd rove off to the mall. Hours and hours later they finally got back to Capsule Corp. "Go put your stuff up and then you can start planning your party okay." Okay." I'll just put the stuff in the lounge." Alright," the kids replied as they went to their rooms. Pan and Marron didn't even put their stuff up because they didn't live there so they just sat it in their rooms. Instead of doing nothing they helped Bulma take the stuff up to the lounge.  
  
"Thanks for helping me girls," Bulma said to Pan and Marron. "No problem." Just then the rest of the gang walked into the lounge. "Lets start planning," Bra said. Bulma laid all the party stuff on the huge floor and they all sat in a circle around it. Bulma had gotten cups, plates, streamers, balloons, invitations, cook books, stuff for goody bags, lists of dj's, games, glow in the dark rings and stuff, neon lights, and colored smoke makers. "Wow these are great Bulma thank you," Kat said. "Okay, you guys might want to pick out what invitations you want to use first of all." Bulma laid the invitations out on the floor.  
  
After everyone had had a chance to get a good look at the invitations Bulma told them to take a vote on which one they liked the most. She handed them pencils and a small sheet of paper. A few minutes later she told them to fold the papers and put them in the jar she was passing around. Everybody except for Pan, Trunks, and Ara voted for the ones with the silver metallic paper on the outside and the bubble paper on the inside. They had voted for the one with a sunset envelope and a white sheet a paper with sunset lining. "It looks like the bubbles won but since it was almost an even draw I guess you can use both."  
  
"Okay next we have to figure out the date and the time of the party and what you're going to be doing." Why don't we have the party from 7:00 at night to 12:30 in the morning the day before the day before school starts," Bra suggested. "That's a great idea," Bulma said. "I like the way you think." Okay of course we'll have a dj," Trunks said. "Yeah," Bulma said. "How about we get games that are really in right now," Pan suggested. "Like spin the bottle or kiss cards." Yeah," Goten agreed. "Say no more." Bulma said as she looked trough all the stuff on the floor until she came to the games.  
  
"Mom you're the coolest look at all these neat games you chose," Bra exclaimed. Bulma got Twister, Truth or Dare Jenga, Mad Gab, Cards, Taboo, Kiss Cards, Act, Advanced monopoly, Laser Tags, Super soakers, and she also got what everyone was secretly hoping for, she got Twister 2. In that game there had to be 6 or more people playing. You divide the people playing into 4 groups and spin the dial. Whichever group it lands on has to pick 2 people from their group to go out and play. What happens is you spin another dial that's like the original one. When you get in that position your group has to pick one and whatever it says you have to do.  
  
[That's not a real game but don't you steal it.] Like if Goten, Pan, Trunks, and Kat were in one group and the dial lands on them. What they do is pick 2 people, lets say Kat and Goten. They spin another dial and it says lets say right foot blue. They put their right foot on blue and their group has to pick one. Whichever one they pick the people on the mat have to perform what it says. Like if it were to say act like pigs while scratching your ass then they would have to dot hat.  
  
"  
Great, you got Twister 2!" See I'm not a total geek." After hours of planning they were finally through. They were already making the invitations but they also started to get very hungry. Since Bulma was to bust to cook she just ordered pizza.  
  
"WOMAN, WHERE'S MY FOOD," Vegeta yelled very hungrily. "We're in the 3^rd floor lounge vegetable head and we have a bunch of pizzas so if you're hungry come on up," Bulma yelled back. Vegeta came stomping up the stairs the smell of pizza getting heavier with every step of the way. "What are you brats doing," Vegeta asked looking at all the stuff on the floor. "We're planning for a party." What party?" Bulma said we could have a party at the end of the summer just before school starts." Oh great even more noisy annoying brats." Veg head shut up and eat." Though he did not like what Bulma called him he ate any way.  
  
~~~~!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@######$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&*********?((((((((())))))))_________+++  
  
Well that's the end of chapter whatever chapter it is. I hope you lie it and please don't forget to review! Ja ne! 


	8. the threat

It was finally the day of the party and the kids were pretty excited about it. "I can't wait till the guests get here," Marron said excitedly." Yeah I know what you mean," Goten said. Just as he finished that sentence the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Ara said as she jumped out of the new chair Bulma just bought. When she answered the door a whole bunch of people flooded in while looking at her with eyes that were asking who are you? She nearly slapped one girl because when she walked in and stepped on Ara's shoes and didn't say anything. No sorry nothing. "Um excuse me, you stepped on my brand new Hyperflight 2s, 130 dollars, and you didn't say anything like I apologize or I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry forgive me." I'm sorry about stepping on your shoes." That's okay." Ara smiled at the girl and she smiled back and walked off. Ara decided to go exploring. She went to the gameroom first there was a small bunch of kids playing the games. "Are you enjoying yourselves," she yelled."Yeah, this party is great," some of them yelled over the music. She walked into the small room in the gameroom and noted that there were a lot of people dancing. She smiled and walked up to the 2^nd floor lounge where there was no one in it except for a few couples that were making out.  
  
Ara just stared and after awhile she just walked out and closed the door. She hopped up the stirs to the 3^rd floor lounge and stared in awe at how many people were in there. It was almost the same amount of people that were downstairs. She was just glad that everyone was having fun. "Hey, this party's great." Thanks, it was Bulma's idea." Speaking of Bulma I wonder where the rest of them are?" Ara went back downstairs and outside where there was a large group of people swimming in the pool. Half of them were the z fighters. "Hey guys, I was beginning to think you flew off and left me aw awone."  
  
"Of course we did, we just felt sorry for you so we came back," Kat said to her best friend. "Thanks," Ara said sarcastically just as her friend had. "I'ma go turn the smoke on Okay," Bulma said. "Alright." Bulma walked around the house and was glad to see that the party was a success. She loved the way the kids were enjoying themselves and the way the neon lights were bouncing around. She looked at the kids and most of them had the glow in the dark rings and stuff on. For tonight it wasn't a house it was a full out club.  
  
"Hey, where's Bra and them," a boy asked Bulma. "Their outside in the pool." Okay thanks." Kat...Kat...Kat!" What?" Wake up, it's 6:00 and we have to get ready for school," Trunks said. "What about the party?" What party?" It must have been a dream." So how does it feel being saiyan jin?" It feels great," she said as she stretched. "Now if you don't mind I would like to get ready for school so please get the hell out of my room. "Okay mom." Kat just looked at him and he backed out of the room. "I understand, it's that tine of the month isn't it Kat?" Kat shot a ki blast at him but he just caught it before it could do any damage to the house. Kat smiled at him. "You're irritating you know that Trunks?" Yeah I know." I'll leave you be now."  
  
About 40 minutes later at 6:49 everyone went downstairs to eat breakfast. "So are you guys ready to go back to school," Builma asked. "I know I am," Bra said. "I can agree with that," Kat said." I'm so eager to get back to school," Ara said. Ara had on some blue jeans that had Petey Pablo written in graffiti in light blue on the left side. The shirt she had on had North Carolina on it the same way and she had the back tucked in and the front pulled out. She had on white hightop Air Forces and had white footies on with her hair in zig zagging cornrolls.  
  
Bra had on some pink knickerbockers and a pink, red, blue, and white tanktop that had Bra Briefs on it. She had on white footies and red hyperflights. Her hair was in a ponytail that fell 3 inches below her shoulder. A few minutes later they finished eating and just chilled until it was time for them to leave. It finally rolled around to 7:30 and they prepared to walk to the bus stop. "Bye Bulma/mom." Bye kids, have a nice day at school and be good." We will." Bye Vegeta/dad." Hmph." You have a nice day to," Kat said sarcastically.  
  
The group of 4 walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus. 5 minutes later it came and they boarded. Everyone looked at them weird because they didn't have backpacks. All they had was some paper in a folder and some pens and pencils. "What?" Everyone quickly turned around as the group walked to the back of the bus. !5 minutes and 3 bus stops later they finally arrived at the school. Kat walked off the flat headed tinted window bus known as bus 284 and stretched. She had on some blue jean short shorts that looked like cut offs, a sleeveless blue top that had a Fubu in pink rhinestones as well as 01 at the top.  
  
It also had the section for the stomach cut out so that it showed a little her beautiful stomach and her ring and it was just pure blue see through in the back of the shirt. She had on white footies and the same shoes as Ara. Her hair was cornrolled but she had some in he eyes giving her that you know what look. She wiped the hair out of her eye and looked at the school in awe. It was huge! "Kat, stop gawking and come on," Bra said as she grabbed her friend by the wrist. Trunks and Goten walked off in a different direction then the girls because they were 2 grades higher them so they had to go to separate halls not saying that some of their classes weren't in the same hall.  
  
"Oh my god this place is huge," Ara said. "And I thought our school back home was huge," Kat said. "Come on guys we're gonna be late for our first class," Bra said. Then Ara yelled, "Hey, there's Pan and Marron. "Come on lets meet up with them since we're going to the same class." Hey guys what's up," Pan said. "Nothing much," answered Bra back. "We'd better hurry up if we're going to make it to class on time." Yeah I know," said Bra. "And plus we won't get good seats either," said Pan. "Pan please," Bra said smiling at her best friend, "Everyone knows to reserve the backseat for the Capsule Corporation children." Yeah you're right let's just hurry up and go," Pan said.  
  
The 5 girls walked into the class just as the bell rung. Just as Bra had said the back row was empty. At the far left was Pan and next to her was Bra. Next to Bra was Marron and then it was Kat them Ara. "Welcome class," said the teacher. "Hello," everyone said still not fully awake. "I'm Ms. Chaska and I will be your teacher for this nine weeks." The class started to whisper to their neighbors. "I know what you all are thinking, we came up with a new teaching plan." Every student will have 1 teacher per semester except for p.e., music, and exploratory arts." Oh," the class said together.  
  
"Well lets get started." I'm pretty sure you guys know what goes on the first day of school but it's not like that in my class." Well it kind of is." What we'll be doing is filling out cards about yourself for about 15 minutes and then you'll turn them in and then each of you will introduce yourself." AT about 11:45 you will go to lunch and them come back to me." You don't go to music or to anything that deals with a separate teacher until next week." You know the drill about p.e. and music." The rules." I don't have very many rules but I do have a few." I do allow my students to sit where they want as long as they don't talk while I'm talking it's fine with me."  
  
"I don't really hand out many projects but I do their totally fun." I guess that's it, any questions?" Yeah," a boy said," just how old are you?" I'm 23." You're young," he said." And beautiful," another added. She blushed. She was a medium sized woman with sandy tan hair and the most beautiful peach eyes in the world. She had very nice style to. She had on some loose fitting causal black pants and some open toed heels. She had on a peach blouse that had 3 buttons undone her hair down. "Thank you," she said to the young man. Everyone watched as she pulled out some flash cards from her cabinet and she started to hand them out.  
  
"Let me take role." But before I do you can change seats if you want. Everyone stayed in their seats except for one girl. She went to the back of the room and sat next to Ara and the teacher began to take role. "Okay start filling out your cards." The children did as they were told and began to fill out their cards. Kat stared at the card; she loved to fill stuff out. After she read them of course. Name, address, phone, age, DOB, hobbies, talents, favorite color, food, and celebrity, nicknames, and pets. Kat Murphy, 235 Dickens Avenue, 269-360-9127, 13, may 9^th 1988, singing, drawing, writing, training, and hanging out with my friends, singing and drawing, baby blue, pizza, Aaliyah, K, Katty, Skat, or Feline, no pets.  
  
"Okay everyone can you pass your cards up please," Ms, Chaska asked. Everyone did as they were told and passed their cards up. "Hi my name Riley Edwards." Hello, my name's Ara Jones." Ara looked at the girl. She had long black hair that was crinkled up and it fell about 5 inches below her shoulder. She had radical green eyes and a nice body. She had on some black shorts and a white tanktop and the new green hyperflights. "I'm pretty sure you know who they are but this is my friend Kat Murphy." Hi." Hello, Riley Edwards."  
  
`So I see you know the infamous CC gang." Yeah, we live with them." Oh really." I thought Bulma only had 2 children." Well we came from a different place and we were pretty beaten up so Builma took us in." IF you don't mind me asking where are families?" Their dead." Oh I'm sorry." That's okay." Hey Riley." Hi Bra," Riley said. "Long time no see," Bra said hugging the girl. Reading everyone's minds Bra said," Me and Riechi over her went to cheerleading camp together." Cool." A couple of hours later the bell rang for them to head to lunch. The children jumped up and went to the cafeteria.  
  
A few weeks later all of the z team was sitting in the living room just hanging out and stuff. "Hello my dear enemies." Everyone looked up and looked around trying to figure out who it was. "I am coming to your planet in about 19 months so be prepared." Who are you," Goku asked. "I am Sorlean ruler of the Cryta Jins." What do you want with us?" I'm am coming to destroy your planet just like Vegeta destroyed mine."  
  
"Do you remember me vegeta," the guy said. "Yes I do." I remember blowing up your pathetic race of people it's a shame some of you actually survived." The guy snarled everyone still not knowing his location. Then, that's when they felt it, a tremendous power that none of them not even Goku and Vegeta possessed. This guy was so powerful and so evil it made them shudder. "Feel it?" Scares you doesn't it, be ready I shall be there before you know it." "Looks like we have another bad guy to fight," Goku said. Vegeta grunted and folded his arms over his chest. "I felt his power, he's really evil and powerful."  
  
"Yeah, if we're going to beat him we have to train." No duh Kakarot." Vegi shut up this is not the time." What about the kids, should they train," Bulma asked. "From the feel of his power we need all the help we can get." What about school," Bra asked. "We'll have one of your classmates to bring your work over that lives near here and everyday someone can hand it in." That works for me," Bulma said. "I'm in," said 18 and Videl. "We'll start training tomorrow."  
  
Everyone continued to try to have fun but after what had just happened it was kind of hard to. The next morning everyone was at Goku and Chichi's house read to get started. Bulma and Vegeta had bought a bunch of training equipment. She bought individual gravity simulators that were just like watches, machines that shot 1600 blasts per second and were powered by you guessed it air, she bought various other things and even came up with some training games and training tactics.  
  
"Wow Bulma these machines are great," Goku said as he helped Bulma set up the stuff. They put the blast machines about 100 feet away from the house and they put the gravity watches in little basket on a table outside. Each could go up to 700 times. "Kids come over here," Bulma shouted. All 7 kids came running. It would be 8 but Uubu was killed while training, blew himself up and didn't want to be brought back.  
  
"I have a game for you all to play." You have to spar with each other but no blast okay." Okay." You have to keep your level 5,000 or below but try to attack your opponent to beat them but remember your boundaries." I know how you people are when you train so if you go over 5,000 you will be shocked very painfully by the watches." Okay," they all said. "And you have to set your watches at 100 times. For all of the kids it was a challenge but they took it. "Wait." WOULD EVRYONE BRING THEIR ASSES OVER HERE FOE A FEW MINUTES?" Bulma yelled. "I have a program I want you to do." I want you to runa round the world 10,000 times in 5 times, stop right over ther and do 5000 sit ups than 10,000 one fingered push ups, and than run around the house 100 times."  
  
"All the older saiyans set your gws to 550, the kids to 100, and everyone else to 30." This is supposed to be a challenge woman," Vegeta said in his Mr. Know it all voice. "You didn't let me finish." You have to this all in 10 minutes and you can't go any higher than 100." WHAT!" Everyone screamed. "Fine I'll give you 20 minutes and you have to do this until you can do it in 5 minutes then we can go on to the next activity." Ready and go." In a flash they were all gone leaving only Chichi and Bulma behind. "Do you think they can do it," Chichi asked. "Maybe in about 2 weeks." Bulma and Chichi felt a large gust of wind. "1 minute has passed and they're still on their first lap."  
  
About 4 hours later all of them finally finished and were still trying to catch their breath." Geese Bulma,  
  
" Goku said," that's a real challenge right there but I think we got faster every time we went around." Yeah I know." Once you can do this in 5 minutes I have another little game for you." Every other day the z fighters would do the exercise until they could do it in 3 minutes without even breaking a sweat. "Good job guys." I upgraded the watches so they can go up to 1000 now." What about this new activity," Yamacha asked Bulma chomping on the delicious lunch Chichi cooked.  
  
Bulma explained to them what she explained to the kids that day but she changed it a bit. "If you power up to high then you'll get an extreme shock from the watches." Great pick partners and starts the sparring." Bulma said. Vegeta chose Goku, Bra chose Pan, Ara chose Kat, Trunks chose Goten, Marron chose Videl, Krillin chose 18, Yamacha chose Tien, Gohan chose Piccolo, and Chichi and Bulma just sat around and talked. The warriors found out that it was rather hard trying to keep their level down though they knew it was helping them.  
  
Bulma's tactics increased their power by 10 fold in just 1 month. ! month later Bulma allowed them to do what they wanted and they did. All the guys went out on a little camping trip in the wilderness so the females just stayed at Capsule Corp. until the guys got back the next month. They now had 15 months before Sorlean arrived. In the back of his mind Goku knew that they were going to have to work their asses off so that they could just get to half the amount of Sorlean's power.  
  
They had a long way to and they knew it. The next day the girls went to visit they guys for a night and made the guys take a day off from training. Kat sat next to Goten and are next to Trunks. Bra and Pan looked at them with happiness in their eyes but they couldn't help but feel a little tang of sorrow. They really thought that they were Trunks and Goten's soulmates. Just then Goten leaned over and kissed Kat on the lips as everyone went Aaaawwwww, except for Vegeta and Piccolo. Kat smiled against Goten's lips and wrapped her arms his neck. Kat was amazed at how soft but firm his lips were. `What a great kisser.'  
  
They finally broke apart and blushed at how everyone was staring at them. Trunks and Ara just cuddled together since they were already an item. They began to kiss also. Everyone just kind of laid around on the soft grass and cuddled under a blanket with their counterpart or whoever and sat around the cool night. Unlike America it never really got cold around this area during the winter. It got cold but it only reached 50, for now who knows j=hope low it would go in the future. "What's on your mind Vegeta," Buma asked her mate. "You know there is a stage beyond that of what we have reached?" What are you talking about?"  
  
"Only a few saiyans reach this level, it's a stage where you transform into a different stage of super saiyan." It's so rare." The saiyans hair turns silver with blue streaks and it has almost clear eyes they're so silver." It's called the Kawarshin stage." So once you hit a certain level of super saiyan that is the next level," Bulma asked. "No, you actua;;y skip the super saiyans atge all together." So it's like a different type of saiyan transformation like the super saiyan stage just more powerful." Yeah, it occurs so very often that it only happened once in all of eternity."  
  
"Only a select few will make it to that stage." And knowing this group it will be all of you," Bulma said half joking and half serious. "It may not happen to all of us but it will happen to a person here." I can feel it." Everyone looked at Vegeta and he just stared at the sky. "I don't know maybe all of us are destined to be a Kawarshin, all of us saiyans weren't meant to be super saiyans but just look at us, even the 4 girl brats over there can do it," he said referring to Bra, Pan, Kat, and Ara. "I don't know, I just don't know."  
  
~~~~~~!!!!!!@@@@@@@@######$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%^^^^&&&&&&&&&&********((((((((()))))))))______+++++++++++++++~~~~~~~  
  
Well there's the end of that chapter. I hope you like it. Please review. Ja ne! 


	9. SHit he's here!

Bulma just stared at her beloved husband and he just looked at the sky. "Would you stop staring at me woman," he yelled. Bulma just smiled and cuddled closer to him and he grunted. "Hey Bulma," Ara started," I was wondering if we could go back to school?" Why would you want to go back to school?" Because, I miss it a lot." I mean it is fun training and staying home all day but I miss going to school." The other kids nodded as their parents or guardians took in what the kids were saying. "But what about your training?" We only have 15 months and we're not even at half of Sorleans strength," Goku said. "I know but we can work that out."  
  
"How," Bulma asked. "Well we could train all weekend and after school until 11 and we can leave half hour or an hour after school for homework." Is that enough time," Goku asked. "I don't know but I hope so." Besides, we have some breaks coming up and we can spend that training." Bulma looked at the starry sky thoughtfully," we'll think about it," she said as more of a question to the adults then a statement to the kids. The adults stared at her for a moment then nodded their agreement. "Great," Kat said.  
  
"Well we should get going," Bulma said getting up from Vegeta's embrace. He didn't really like that but he would be damned if he let her and the others know that. "Bye Vegeta," she said as she kissed him on the lips. He grunted in reply and listened to everyone else say their goodbyes. The girls hopped into the plane and Bulma flew off to Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Next morning````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````  
  
The guys woke up bright and early as usual and did their morning stretches. After they ate some of the capsulated food they brought they began their daily routines. "Goten you and Trunks go first today," Goku instructed. "Okay," the boys said as they got in their fighting positions. [Back at cc.] "THANK YOU BULMA," Kat and Ara yelled. "WE'RE GOING BACK TO SCHOOL, WE'RE GOING BACK TO SCHOOL!" The females had decided to let the children go back to school and they would find some way to fit at least 10 hours of training into their day. They watched as Bulma tinkered away with the new gadget she built. It was a machine that was just like the room of spirit and time.  
  
It would probably be ready by the time the guys got back and plus Bulma had to leave in the morning for a 3-day science convention. She finally took a break and noticed for the first time the audience she had. "Hi guys, how long have you been standing there?" Since you started working." Oh wow, I didn't even notice." Knowing how you get absorbed in your work we aren't surprised," Chichi said to her friend. Bulma smiled. "I guess you guys are hungry," she said. "Yep." Lets go to Ihop." Okay." Bulma, Kat, Ara, Pan, and 18 went in one car and in another was Marron Chichi, and Videl.  
  
They silently chatted as they drove to the restaurant and Bra also noticed how nervous Kat and Ara were becoming as Bulma turned up the music as Ashanti's foolish came on. "What's the matter?" Nothing, it's just that back in the real world this is basically how we died just to a different song," Ara explained. "Oh, I can see why your so nervous," Bra said sincerely. "Thanks Bra," Kat said. Bra smiled at her friend as she began to sing to the song. "I love this song, I even bought the single," Bra said.  
  
"So Pan, any more boyfriends I should know about," Marron asked Pan. "Not as of yet." Panny, are you still trying to tell me that you don't need a man because you're an independent woman?" That's exactly what I'm trying to say." Pan it's okay to be independent but don't you ever get lonely?" Of course I don't." Marron looked at her friend and noted that a dimple was starting to grow on her cheek. No one ever told Pan this, at least the few who knew, that whenever she's lying dimples start to form on her cheeks.  
  
Marron just looked at her friend looking out the window and sighed sadly. 'She doesn't know what it's doing to her, she wants someone to hold her she is just to damn stubborn to admit it,' Maron thought.. "Pan do you want me to hook you up?" No of course not," but Pan knew in the back of her mind that Marron was already planning on how and who she was going to introduce her to. Pan sighed as they pulled into the Ihop parking lot. The 2 drivers parked right next to each other and got out.  
  
"Come on guys," Bulma said to her friends and family. Meanwhile the guys were training harder then ever trying to get their power levels up. The super saiyans always in their highest form of the transformation though they powered down to try something that Piccolo had suggested. "Fight your opponent but never transform." In order to win your opponent must stay on the ground for 1 minute." They all agreed and picked partners so that they could start the games. "How is this supposed to help," Gohan asked his long time friend Piccolo.  
  
"It's supposed to help you gain power like any other form of training does." If you fight to beat and not transform then you won't have to rely so much on the super saiyan stage." SO you're saying that if like I was to do this for a week then I could increase my power in my regular form to that of the first stage of super saiyan and the first like the 2nd and the 2nd like the 3rd and so on?" That is exactly what I'm saying." How long do we have to do this?" # weeks." 3 weeks!" 3 weeks." Well alright Piccolo, I trust you to know what your doing." You'd better."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------A FEW WEEKS LATER----------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
  
  
""Class, I would like to welcome back Pan, Bra, Marron, Kat, and Ara." They've been out for a fami;ly emergency." For 3 months," a curious student asked. "Lets just say the time we took off will help save your sorry a…" Don't even say it Pan," Kat warned. "Weak humans, can't defend themselves then want to get smart," Pan mumbled as she walked back to her desk that she had at the beginning of the school year.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````14 MONTHS LATER``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `  
  
The newly remarried Ms. Chaska was teaching her students about human reproduction when Bra, Marron, Pan, Kat, and Ara suddenly looked up at the ceiling. 'SHIT HE'S HERE," Pan yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS STARING AT AND WHY ARE YOU CURSING?" Do you feel his energy," Ara asked," it's huge." And evil," Kat added. Just then a blast shot through the window heading for Ms. Chaska. Bra fazed behind her just as the blast hit where she was standing but instead of blowing up it flew back out of the hole it entered in.  
  
"H…h…hoe did you do that." Long story," Bra said. Just then the entire wall to the outside was disintegrated. "May I come in,""" an attractive male voice said. A figure walked in and the girls gaped. "You are..a human," Marron finally sputtered. "No I'm not." You sure as hell look like it." And so damn fine," Kat said as Sorlean smirked and winked at her. 'This is the enemy and you have a boyfriend.' "Kat I'm surprised at you though he is kind of cute," Bra said looking him up and down. Just then the entire Z gang landed in the classroom scaring the hell out of its occupants.  
  
"Hello Prince Vegeta," Sorlean said. "YOUR DAD'S A PRINCE," the whole classroom yelled at Bra. "Yeah, of an alien race," Bra said casually. "ALIENS RACE!" Oops." Oops is right you knuckle head," Trunks said. "What took you guys so long," Pan asked Trunks and Goten. "We were eating." Shitheads." I'm so mad at myself for not checking to see if all you pesky Cryta's were dead, you guys are so annoying." "Vegeta, this guy looks exactly like a human to me," Kat said noticing a the very large ship that Sorlean came in. It was like 5 times the size of Freiza's when he came to Earth.  
  
"The only thing that tells you he and his people are aliens is that their skin is a very light pastel color and they have no pupils." Kat walked right up to him ignoring all of the evil force coming off and him and stared at him. He was 5 inches taller than she was and had beautiful brown eyes and he had hair the same length as the future Trunks did when he came out of the room of spirit and time. It was tied into a lower ponytail but had some over his eyes and it was brown with blonde streaks.  
  
His skin looked to be very tanned but if you looked at it a certain way and in certain light it was blue! She didn't know how blue could be mistaken for tan but there was proof right in front of her eyes. He had on blue jeans and a semi-tight white t-shirt, a glove like the one Usher had in his'U got it bad' video on his right arm and he had on baggy blue jeans and gold timbs. "How come he has Earth clothes on?" Planet Crytar is like an exact replica of Earth."  
  
"Oh," Kat said as her necklace started to heat up. She found it near cc when she was training and turned it into a necklace. She showed Bulma and she said itcontained a magic in it. It had the power to tell if someone was possessed, if you put it on their arm and it starts to look like liquid then there possessed. She didn't know why it was heating up but she knew it had something to do with Sorlean. She stared up at him and she could have sworn that she saw a pained look in his eyes. She took his hair down and ran her fingers through hid hair. I t was like velvet. He smirked at her and she smiled.  
  
"I think your boyfriend is mad at you." Kat just stared at him a little while longer and walked over to a very pissed Goten. "SO you like him now is that it?" No I don't like him what's your problem?" You were flirting with him!" I was not!" Yes you were." I was not!" Everyone sweatdropped even Sorlean. "IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT TO BE THEN FINE GOTEN BE THAT WAY!" FINE, WE'RE THROUGH!" FINE!" FINE! FINE," they both yelled at the same time.  
  
Kat walked back over to her desk and sat down very steamed. It didn't hurt to break up with Goten as much as she thought it would and the same went for Goten. A few minutes later they forgot about the breakup as Vegeta yelled scaring everyone, especially the class. "ARE WE JUST GONNA STAND HERE FORGETTING ABOUT THE BRAT BREAKING UP WITH THE BRAT OR ARE WE GOING TO FIGHT!?"  
  
Sorlean was to bust studying Kat to even notice the silence. She was just sitting there looking pissed as ever. When Vegeta yelled it broke him out of his reverie. "Fine you stupid baka lets go then." Vegeta was about to launch himself at Sorlean but at the last moment he yelled, "Wait!" What?" I can't fight in timbs." Everyone fell anime style as he changed well fazed is more the word into some white Nike air force's.  
  
"Lets go you nimrod," Vegeta said going super saiyan. Before Vegeta could even blink Sorlean had punched him in the face and kicked the small of his back and Vegeta had not even sensed him. Vegeta growled ,"not bad kid." Vegeta flew at him in a burst of ki and began to fight him. "You're a pest Vegeta," Sorlean said as he knocked Vegeta into the ground with a roundhorse kick to the neck. "Fool," he said as he felt Vegeta's ki become low. "Dad," Trunks and Bra yelled.  
  
Trunks went to super saiyan 3 and Bra to 2. They both flew at him and he just fazed out and leaving an image of himself causing the 2 super saiyans to collide into each other. "Oooooooouuuuuucccccchhhh!!!'' Sorlean laughed as they sank down into fighting stances. They sent twin beams at him and he realized a little to late that they were meant to split into hundreds of smaller blasts. "Ajar ha," they both yelled causing them to come crashing down on him. He tried to put up a shield but was not quick enough.  
  
Most of them hit him but he dodged some of them as well. When all the dust settled they watched in horror as Sorlean walked towards them with only a few minor burns to show. "See I told you it was useless." He powered up some and he fazed behind them and punched both of their heads causing their sight to go blurry. He back handed Trunks and at the same time kicked bra in the stomach. They went flying in separate directions and he threw a ki blast at Trunks and flew fazed behind bra. He punched her in the stomach and she went sky high.  
  
He flew above her and grabbed her ankle and threw her into the school. Luckily everyone had been taken to a safe place by Goku. Bra sat up and looked herself over. SH had many scratches and bruises and she though that she had a mild concussion. Trunks fired a big bang but he just dodged it. Trunks stared in shock, as did everyone else. "Here catch," he walked over to Bra and threw her at Trunks. He tried to catch her but when he did they both went flying and eventually landed in a heap both knocked out cold. "And I didn't even break a sweat yet."  
  
The remaining warriors were Goku, Gohan, Goten, Ara, Pan, Marron, and Piccolo. Gohan and Goten charged up to Super saiyan level 3 and walked up to him. They stared at him, Goten stared at him angrily and Gohan stared at him with a curious face. "If you're only a kid then how is it that you ruled an entire planet?" Good question, see my dad was killed by some pink fagot named fridgerator or some shit like that and I was only a boy but I still had to take over since I was an only child." Enough chit chat I came here to fight." Then fight me, they are of o concern to you," Vegeta said. "Why don't you go keel over monkey boy before I really hurt you."  
  
"SCREW YOU LETS GO!" "Temper temper, very well." Sorlean was kind of shocked when Vegeta went to level 5 but he quickly recovered. Vegeta grabbed his arms and did a double kick to his face and Sorlean went flying back. He ran after him and began to blast him but every time he did Sorlean would roll out of harms way. "Enough!" Sorlean got up and charged towards Vegeta when they were about to make contact Vegeta fazed out and above him and quickly tried to Big Bang him. Sorlean just knocked it away like it was a fly.  
  
"What!" How is this possible?" Oh it's possible." Sorlean powered up and charged towards Vegeta. He kicked him in the face causing him to go flying towards the ground but before he hit he righted himself and stopped creating a big wave of dust around him. Vegeta looked around. 'He has completely destroyed all the landscaping here.' It looks like a desert.' Oh well.' ""Vegeta was broken from his thoughts when Sorlean punched him in the stomach. Vegeta's eye's widened in pain and he spit up blood as he held his stomach and fell to the ground. He was punched so hard that a hump could be seen in his back when Sorlean hit him.  
  
Gohan was about to jump in and help Vegeta when Sorlean suddenly looked at him. "Don't think so," drones come out!" 40 drones came marching out of his ship. Each had the power of a super saiyan and their skin deflected ki blasts. "DO whatever you want to them just don't kill them, I want no killing," the drones flew at their enemies 5 at a time. "What everyone didn't realize was that his voice went from evil to scared and rushed. "Prince Vegeta is mine." Vegeta who was just about to get up was kicked in the face. He went flying back only to be ki blasted forward again.  
  
Vegeta screamed in agony as the blast tore through his clothes and into his flesh. The next thing he felt was a series of punches and kicks to random places on his body. He tried to block but Sorlean had the upperhand. "Come on Vegeta," Ara yelled. A drone punched her in the face and she went flying. Kat looked around, Ara was being beaten and she, Pan, and Marron were starting to tire. The only people holding their own was Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo. "This will be harder than I though" 


	10. the end of the fight and a new friend?

Just as Piccolo said that he was punched in the face and he hit the ground hard. The five androids attacked him full on. He punched one in the face, kicked one in the groin, drop kicked another, backhanded a 4th, and punched another in the small of his back. They went flying back and he shot ki blast after ki blast but he stopped once he remembered that their skin deflected ki blasts. "Shit!" Piccolo dodged all of the attacks as they came flying at him but the last one hit him. Upon impact it exploded and he went flying back. The drones waited for the dust to settle and smirked at what they saw. Piccolo no longer had arms and one of his legs were gone. He also had some guts hanging out and you could see his ribs. Piccolo stood up like it was nothing and regenerated himself. "I do have a few tricks up my sleaves." Piccolo smirked and rushed forward. Ara wasn't holding up very well. She was starting to tire and she had a lot of cuts and bruises. Then it clicked. She gathered a ki blast and one after another the drones started laughing. "Laugh at this bitch!" KayoNato blast!" The ki ball she had turned ito rounded edged rod shapes the size of their mouths. They continued laughing and she smirked. "Eat this!" She let them fly and they entered the drones. Ara smiled to herself as they exploded from the inside out but not before letting out a very disturbing scream. "KI blast'm in the mouth guys," Ara shouted. They all saw what she just did and did as they were told. It instantly killed the drones. "Guess they didn't like our snacks," Bra said. Everyone sweatdropped and turned their attention to the fight. Sorlean looked at them,Shit, they defeated them. Maybe their not so dumb after all.' Sorlean was ki blasted by Goten in the chest and was hit with one by Gohan at the same time. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh," he screamed in agony. Kat watched and winced as he screamed. Vegeta watched her. 'What is with this brat, does she like him or something.' That's when he noticed she kept rubbing her chest as if it were hurting. After taking a closer look he noticed her chain was glowing. "What's with the necklace," Vegeta asked Kat. "I don't know." "It started to glow when Sorlean arrived." I see." Vegeta knew about this necklace, Bulma had told him about when he first started to live with her. A long time ago a witch lived in the town where the city Capsule Corp. was. She wasn't an evil one or anything. She was really into demons and possessed people and when she fell in love she nearly lost her husband when he found out that she was a witch. He said he still loved her but they divorced. {If there was a such thing back then} One night she was practicing and she heard a loud knock on the door. "Who is it?" Your daddy!" The men pounded her door down and tied her to a post and carried her to the town square. "You can't do this to me, Help John. Help ME1" She cried out to her husband. That's when she saw him walk out of the shadows. "John, there you are help me down." No way." What?" They offered 500 gold coins to anyone who could bring you in and I did." She stared at I'm with a mixture of hurt and pain in her hurt. He smiled evilly and said. "Well at least everyone will know what a good lay you were." You even sucked my dick." BURN HER!" No," someone shouted,"give her a more painful death." She deserves it since she killed many." He revealed himself to be an old evil looking man with long gray hair. He looked old but young at the same time kinda like General Tao or whatever his name is. "You bastards will pay," she screamed as the man slowly drove a knife thourgh her chest. "I want you to know that all of your precious belongings will be burned." I want you to know that you'll never find them," she gasped. She was know breathing and bleeding heavily. "Ako nako Cuma nayo, bury my stuff in a secret place, not to be found until this date May 16th 2002." All of her stuff was magically enclosed into the neclace she wore and she whispered. "Tenshi Uko See me through, guide this with your spirit Hugh." Her necklace started to glow and vanished into the air. Just as she took her last few breaths she looked at her husband. "I want you to know I still love you John, I am hurt by what you did but I know why." My husband will be aveneged!" She said as she passed. "What is she talking about," the old man said. "I don't know." Vegeta stared at Kat and finally relized she was staring at him to. "You do relize why the necklace is glowing don't you brat?" No." You will find out soon enough." Kat just looked at him for awhile and then turned her attention back to the fight. Goten and Gohan were doing a good job of beating him up but you could tell he wasn't trying. Every now and then he would stop and look at them and he would say something like help me. And the weird thing was when he did that a black fog would surround him. Gohan and Goten stayed strong and did their best to shut him down they just didn't have the power. Sorlean punched Gohan in the face pushing the bridsge of his nose into his brain killing him instantly. "Gohan!" Everyone screamed. "You shall pay." Goten powered up and flew at Sorlean as did Goku. "You bastard, that was my son." Tsk tsk tsk, you're fighting with your anger not good." Sorelan backhanded Goten, fazed behind him and kicked into the ground by hid back. Just as Goten was about to hit the ground Sorlean appeared behind him and shot a ki blast right through his stomach. "Goten no!!!!!" Kat tried to run to him but Ara held her back," Don't Kat you'll get in the way." Let me go!" I'll hate myself for this," Ara said as she let Kat go. Kat ran over to Goten as he stood drowning in his own blood. "Goten, Goten," she asked as she put his head in her lap. "Goten don't go." I need you." Why?" He managed to spit out." I'm not the one you love Vegeta told me." He's wrong." No he's not." Goten please." Don't talk save your energy I'll get you a senzu." No Kat..it's my time." Promise you'll wish me back?" I promise." Goten smiled and died.] Kat just cradled his head in her arms and cried as Vegeta and Goku continued to fight Sorean. If he failed the only people left would be her, Ara, Marron, and Piccolo. The others weren't dead but they couldn't fight. Well at least Goku and Vegeta weren't dead yet. Sorlean was surprised. "Thjese ignorant saiyans are beating me, fools!" Sorlean tried to punch Vegeta but he just dodged and punched Sorlean in the stomach at the same time Goku punched him in the back. Sorlean grabbed his stomach and doubled over in pain in midair. Goku kicked him in the back of the head and he went flying. Vegeta punched him in the face sending himback towards Goku and Goku fazed above him and punched him in the stomach sending flying towards the ground. After a few seconds Sorlean got back up and spit out some blood. "Not bad, not bad at all." But it's not good enough!" Sorlean rushed at Vegeta and tried to back hand him but Vegeta caught his hand and before he could do anything else Sorlean delivered a harsh and hard blow to Vegeta's nose. Vegeta reeled back in pain grabbing his bloody nose as his eye's watered. "Damn you!" Vegeta went to hit Sorlean in the face but Sorlean just side stepped. And kicked Vegeta in the back. Goku dove at him like a dart only to be punched away like a fly. Sorlean ran after him and picked himup by the throat and stared at him. Goku looked into his eyes and they locked. Just then Sorleans eye's kind of changed. "Help me, I'm pos." Just as quick as they changed they changed back leaving a very confused Goku. Sorlean through Goku up in the air and then sent a rather large ki blats at him knocking Goku unconscious and breaking his back when he fell back to the ground. "Damnit Kakorot!" Vegeta kicked Sorlean in the knees and he fell but before he could hit the ground Vegeta was back on him. He kicked his face into the dirt and began to pummel him into the ground. "This is for my son, this is for my daughter, and this is for my goddamn friends!" Sorlean started to bleed all over his face and he was pretty sure his nose was broken. Vegeta drew his hand way back to puch Sorlean but Sorlean caught it and blasted Vegeta out of the crater they had created. Vegeta stopped himself in midair and Sorlean fazed behind him and blasted him in the back. Vegeta screamed in agony as the blast ripped through his clothes. "Oh no, Vegeta," Ara, Marron, and Kat screamed. "Sorlean landed as Vergeta struggled to pull himself off of the ground. "Weakling saiyan, pitiful." Freiza should have disposed of you when he had the chance." That struck a nerve. The saiyan prince got up easily suprising everyone. "How do you know about what happened on Namek?" I was there you prick." Following your every move." Well I don't give a fuck, lets go!" Vegeta lunged at Sorlean and hit him in the nuts. "You stupid motherfucker," Sorlean said as he grabbed hid nuts and doubled over in pain. A black fog encased him and his eyes changed. "Help me," he said. He looked a lot less evil and a whole lot different. The Vegeta remembered, he had met the cryta-jins before and purged the planet because the royal family thought that there people were to violent and the father had gotten killed in battle. The cryta's were a loving people until Myphar showed up and started to posses people. "Myphar!" That's when Sorlean returned to normal. "Give me your necklace brat!" Kat snatched off her necklace and threw it to Vegeta. "What's up," she asked still sitting where Goten was a few seconds ago. She was still in the position she was when his body disentergrated in little rainbow pieces. "Sorlean is possessed by Myphar." By who?" Myphar the old guy that was at that wiches burning." How." vegeta pressed the necklace against Sorleans forhead and a brilliant golden flas surrounded the battlefield. Where one being was 2 were now standing in its place. Sorlean was passed out on the ground and Myphar was standing gawking at Vegeta in a surprised angry way. "Damn you bastard." We meet again Myphar." We do, but not for long being that you'll be dead in about 2 seconds." After he said that he formed an invisible blast in his hand just as Vegeta lunged at him. For a split second time froze as Ara sensed the enormous blast. When time returned everything was in sloe motion. Ara began to run towards Vegeta. " Vegeta no!!!!!!!!!!" Time returned to it's normal speed and the now visible house size blast formed into a powerful cylinder and went right through Vegeta's heart. "I'm to late," Ara said in a broken state. "I'm to late." She broke down into tears and Marron went to her side to comfort her. Piccolo just stood with his head cast down in a respectful silence as he mourned the fall of the saiyan prince.Goku started at Vegeta in silent tears for his fellow fallen warrior and friend. "Gohan, Goten, and now Vegeta he will pay, with his life!" Kat looked at Vegeta in a pained look. She sat frozen, probably the most hurt out of all of them. "No." No." Kat stood up still staring at Vegeta's body. A light started to engulf her. Tears filled her blue eyes as she wept. Of all the losses in her life her family, her friends, Gohan, Goten, and Goku hanging on by a thread, but out of all of them, this one hit her the hardest."Vegetaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She screamed in complete agony. Her soul filed out into that scream. All the anger she felt, the sadness, the hurt, losses, everything she felt was poured up through her stomach and out of her mouth in the most pain filled scream anyone has ever or ever will hear again. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A bright blue and silverish light took over her. In a blinding flash it disappeared leaving Kat with silver hair with baby blue streaks, silver eyes, and a brown tail. Her clothes had even changed. She had on a baby blue skirt that rode low on her slim curvy waist. It slanted showing a lot of her right leg and was shaggy at the end. Her top was like a bra kinda like what Brittney Sperars had on in her performace of slave 4 u on the vma's I think but hers was blue and silver. She had pure whit leather boots like sailor moons and she had a tattoo going down her back in black that said Kawarshin in Jaoanese. She's so pretty," Marron said. Ara looked at her friend with the utmost respect. Vegeta took one last glace at Kat and whispered,"so she's the one, you've made me proud Kawarshin Kat," and passed. When Kat finally stopped screaming she focused all of hate to Myphar. He gulped and powered up to his maximum. He flew a Kat and punched and kicked her gaining no results. She grabbed him around his throat and squeazed. "Goten and gohan were my friends but Vegeta was it." You will die a more painful death then anyone ever has in this universe. She formed a dull blade in her hand and put it in his ear and pushed ever so slowly. He screamed in pain as tears flowed down his cheeks and he tried to get out of her grasp. It finally cleared the ear drum and pulled it out. She the put the blade down to his groin and began to cut it off. He screamed in pain again but she did not stop. When it fell to the ground she did the most disturbing thing anyone could possibly do which caused Marron and Ara to turn away as well as Goku and Piccolo. She stuck her hand din the hole she created and made it heat up slowly. She stuck her hand up farther until she reached his guts. She pulled on them and they came spilling out. He was about to die right then but she used her powers to keep him alive. She then grabbed his heart and pressed into it with a ki blast until it popped. She still wouldn't let him die yet. She took her hand out and stuck it down his throat as he continued to cry and gag. She sent a ki blast down his throat. And it killed him slowly. When he finally died she blew his body into millions of pieces. "Bastard," she said a she returned to her normal state and fainted. "Wow," Marron said in a dazed state. "That was nasty but she totally KICKED SOME ASS!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@######$$$$$%%%%%%^^^^^^&&&&********(((((()))))))_______ _+++++++++_________))))))(((((((((*********&&&&&&&&&^^^^  
  
An hour later everyone was gathered at Capsule Corp alive and well. "Who the hell is this Vegeta," Bulma yelled. "Shut that hole in your face woman, his name is Sorlean, Prince Sorlean." Not another prince, no not another prince." I'm afraid so Mrs. B," Pan said. She had changed out of her battle clothes and was now wearing some gray drawstring shorts, a white halter, and some white Nike's with no socks. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had 2 dangly silver bracelets on each hand, 2 rings on the left, and 4 on the right hand, and 3 earings in each ear all of her jewelry was silver. "And let me guess, he's going to stay here and him and Ara are going to fall madly in love and have a wreck of children right?" Actually I think him and." Marron quickly trailed off after receiving death glares from Kat. Marron was wearing brown jeans that were very tight and were stopped a little above the ankle and were cuffed, a pink shirt with brown glitter on it that showed a little of her stomach, and pink timbs. Her hair was down and she had a brown hairclip in it. Kat had on dark blue mid-calf Capri jeans that were cuffed at the end, some white and blue Jordans [the new ones with the case that comes with it.], white footies, and a blue and white Nike t-shirt that tucked in and pulled out a little. Her hair was in a low ponytail but some was out and it framed her face. "Well Sorlean, you can have the room across from Trunks." Where is my room mom?" Bulma had totally forgot the house was burnt down by a stray ki blast. Bulma always kept extra houses because Vegeta was always destroying it but this time was different. CC was much bigger than it had always been, it now had 9 floors, 187 rooms, some labs in the back, an inside pool that could turn into an outside one, an inside garden, and a garage that could hold 5 cars. "GO up 4 floors, past the lounge, make 2 lefts and then a right and it's 5 doors down from the bathroom." Um okay." Sorlean and Trunks left to go and find their rooms and the rest of the kids ther went exploring. "You could really get lost in here," Kat said to Bra. Bra was wearing a jean skirt that looked like a triangle at the bottom and stopped 4 inches below her knee, she had on a tight red shirt with blue glitter on the front that said princess and the sleeves on it looked like a wife beater. For shoes she wore blue boots with 5 inch heels that were really skinny, she had on silver earings, a silver bracelet on her right hand, and her hair was down but she had blue sunglasses in her hair. "Sure could." You know Kat, I was wondering, how did our clothes manage to survive?" That's easy, I just went out and bought you some more." Kat and Bra nearly had heartattacks when Bulma's face popped out of the wall. It was a vid screen for a security system. "Like it?" Yeah it's great mom." Are the cams hooked up everywhere?" No." Good, we wouldn't want you spying on us," Kat said slyly. "I wouldn't do that." Yeah right mom." Bulma just smiled and clicked off the video screen. "She's such a nut," Bra laughed. "Sure is."  
  
~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!@@@@@@########$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&**** ****(((((((())))))))))__________++++++++++!!~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry I took so long to update but please review. I'll make new chapters for every 5 reviews I get. 


	11. We're going on a vacation hahahahahaha!

Kat and Bra continued to explore the 1st floor until they came to a door with an f on it. "I wonder what this is," said Kat. "I don't know, lets go in and find out." Bra opened the door and gasped at what she saw. "No way," she said. "This is so cool," Kat said. "Our own Macdonalds and Burger king!" Brs this is so sweet." Lets get some grub Kat." Alright." Can I take your order?" Yes I'll have everything on the menu," Kat said. "Alrighty then." Everything on the menu the clerk said. "Your not the least bit surprised at how much food I ordered?" Nope, Mrs. Briefs warned us you people ate a lot so she prepared us for it." That's Bulma for ya." Meanwhile Bra was at Burger King," I'll have 45 # 2's please." Okay." 45 # 2's. [double whopper combo meal.] Bra stood there for a few minutes. "Aren't you gonna give me my total?" It's free, we get paid 200 dollars for everything ordered and we made just about 900 dollars with your 1 order but Mrs. Briefs says you don't have to pay since it's like her cooking dinner but since we cook it she pays us a good salary." Oh, that's good news." How do you guys manage not to get lost though?" we just use the door back there and commute to the front." Oh okay." "Here's your food young lady," the man said as he handed Kat her trays. "Thank you." Here ya go Mrs. Briefs," the lady said to Bra as she gave her her food. "Thanks a bunch." Kat and Bra sat at one of the supersized tables and began to eat. "I can't believe we have our own Macdonalds," Bra said in between bites," or our own Burger King." I know and it's so cool that it's free it's not even funny." Right on." So what are we gonna do after we're done eating?" I don't know maybe we should go to the movies or something." I want to go bowling, I haven't been bowling in a while," kat said to Bra. "That sounds like fun we should tell the others." "I bet Bulma already enrolled Sorlean to our scool don't you think?" Yeah probably." SO what do you think of him," Bra asked Kat. "Well he's definetly a hottie." He is," Bra said giggling. "And he's taller than me but if I said anything more than that I'd be a liar because I hardly even know the guy." And yet you fell for him within the first 5 minutes of meeting him." Yeah, No!" Bra laughed as she choked on a fry. She finally managed to swallow it and looked at Kat. "That is so not funny Bra," Kat said trying to stifle her laughter. "Yes it was." I think you guys should hook up." Yeah right, he probably likes Ara or Marron more than he likes me." "I doubt it." They ate the rest of their meal in silence and when they were done a servant bot got thier trays and trash. "Lets go find the others so we can go bowling," Kat said. Bra nodded and the 2 teens set off. [47 minutes later.] "Bra where are we?" I don't know." We have been walking around this dumbass house for almost an hour," Bra said looking at her watch," I have no clue where we are." We're going to die in her and no one will find us," Kat wined. "Or we could just hoe in on the others ki and find our way back that way," Bra said. "We could do that," Kat said feeling a little slow. The 2 girls locked on to Bulma's ki who was in the living room and they followed it until they were back to the front. "Hey, where have you 2 girls been?" To lunch and lost," Bra answred. "So you discovered the restaurants huh?" Yep." And you got lost in the process," Bulma laughed. "For almost an hour," Kat said. "We were thinking about going bowling." That's a good idea." I think I'll have Vegeta and Goku help me put up another house?" Why?" his one is a little big." Yes it is!" both girls said at the same time. I think I'll go with a 3 floors house." How many rooms mom?' About 57." That's better, it's closer to the original house." I'm glad you girls liked it." Before you go bowling I need you kids to pack up your stuff and tell the others to so I can get the other house up." What about the Macdonalds?" kat asked. "It'll be in the back." Oh, well were off," Bra said. "Alright." Kat and Ara found the others and told them what Bulma said and what their plans were and 2 hours later they were ready for the bowling alley. "Let's get going," Marron said. "Hold on I have to change first said," said Bra. "I don't really want to wear a skirt." Okay we'll be downstairs and bring your capsules so we can give them to Bulma," said Marron. Bra opened her pants capsule and decided on a pair of cuffed boot cut capris that covered an inch at the top of her boots. She put her skirt in the skirt capsule and went downstairs. She gave Bulma her capsules and they flew off to the bowling alley. "Hi Chichi, can you and everyone else come over?" For what Bulma?" I need Goku to help me destroy my house and I need to tell you guys something." Okay we'll be there in 35 minutes." "Alright see ya then Chi." Okay bye Bulma." Bye." Bulma hung the phone and phoned the rest of their group and called them to tell them to come over. Bra, Goten, Pan, Trunks, Ara, Sorlean, Kat, Marron, and Uubu were flying through the air when Trunks decided to make conversation." So Sorlean did mom enroll you in our school yet?" Yep." Bra and Kat laughed. "I told you Kat," said Bra. "She even gave me a new name." What is it," asked Uubu. "It's Vex." Vex Hades." That's a nice name." Thank you." Trunks grabbed Sorlean and motioned for Uubu and Goten to follow him. He slowed down a bit so that the girls were in front and out of hearing range. "What do you think they're doing," asked Pan. "They're probably taslking about who Sorlean likes," answered Ara. "Marron teased," and we all know who that is." Kat," the girls said together." I told you he doesn't like me and that's that," Kat said rolling her eyes and smiling at her friends. "Come on girl." You know you like him." Whatever." So Sorlean, who do you like out of the girls?" I don't like any of them Trunks." They are all beautiful but I don't like like any of them." I hardly know them." Don't bullshit us we saw how you flirted with Kat when you first got here." Is that a blush," Goten asked. "No, it's just a little humid up here that's all." Yeah right said Uubu." You like her and you know it." No I don't." trunks replied,"We'll see." The guys flew up to catch up with the girls and they landed in an alley and walked to the bowling alley. "SO Trunks, what wre you guys talking about back there," asked Pan. "Nothing just some guy stuff." Okay." Sorlean is so liking her," they said at the same time. "We should hook them up," suggested Trubks. "Na, love will take it's course." But they are so obvious," Trunks said to Pan as they put there shoes on. "Speaking of being obvious," Bra said as she walked past the 2. "What is that supposed to mean," trunks asked. "Nothing bro, nothing at all," Bra said eyeing Pan. "Bra walked up to Sorlean and sat down to put her shoes on. He smiled at her and did the same. "You have a really cute smile," Bra said. "thanks." I bet Kat would like it." Sorlean blushed," maybe." Everyone knows you lie her stop trying to hide it." I don't like her." Okay." You don't have any clothes do you?" No." Well after this we'll take you shopping right guys?" Trunks, Pan, Kat, Goten, sorlean, and Uubu groaned while Marron and Ara squealed with joy. "Don't worry it'll be fun." In the end Trunks and Pan tied for first. Bra, Marron, Uubu, and Sorlean came in 2nd, and Goten, Ara, and Kat got 3rd. The teens took a bus to the mall and 2 hours later they were on their way home each with 2 bags that were full of clothes and shoes and jewelry and bathroom stuff and anything else for Sorlean. When they got back to CC they were relieved that the house was much smaller then the previous one and they noticed a whole bunch of cars in the front. "Looks like everyone's here," said Pan. "Yeah," agreed Bra. The 9 teens walked into the house and saw everyone sitting in the spacious living room. "What's up guys," Trunks said. "Hi." Guys sit down I was just about to get into a discussion," Bulma said. The kids set there bags down by the stairs and took their seats. Ara, Pan, Bra, Marron and Goten sat on the couch, Sorlean sat next to Goku and Trunks, Uubu, and Kat sat on the floor. "What's up mom?" well I was thinking that maybe we should take a vacation or something when school lets out next week." "Cool to where," Krillin asked. That's why I called you guys over here. I though maybe we could take a cruise or go to an island and if any of you have any idea's feel free to mp in." Piccolo scoffed. Vegeta just stood leaning on the wall with his arms crossed scowling. "What about Hawaii," asked 18. Excited whispers broke out over the room. "What about volcanoes," Bra asked worriedly. "Yeah that is true," said 18. "I have an idea," said Videl," why don't we right down an idea on a sheet of paper and then give them to Bulma to read out and then we can vote on it and whatever 3 recieves the most votes we'll discuss the goods and bads of it and whatever wins we'll do that." Bulma nodded her head. "Sounds good everyone," Videl asked. They each gave their head nods and their yeses and they began to write.. In the end the final 3 were go to the beach, go to Paris, or go to an underwater hotel. "Okay so what are the goods and bads of the beach," Bulmas asked. "All the young hot ass for Master Roshi to lust over," Krillin said. "Or the husbands," added Yamacha. Everyone laughed. "No seriously," Bulma said, "Well a good is we can get tans and stay at a nice hotel," Gohan said. "You do kinda look like a piece of paper," Krillin joked. "I guess I haven't been outside as much as use to," Gohan said putting his hand behind his head and smiling the famous Son smile. "We can drown our brats and bury Kakarot," said a voice. Everyone knew who that was. "I don't think so Vegi." Don't call me that woman." Don't call me woman, my name is Bulma. Bulma." Woman." Bastard." Harpy." Monkey." Fat ass." Jackass." Lameass." No ass." Ugly." Midget vegetable." Midget tities." Baby dick." You know my dick is a good 11 inches woman." You know my tits are a good double." Mom dad no," Bra and trunks screamed. "We're traumatized." Sorry, before I was so rudely interrupted." By your own breath," Vegeta grumbled. "I believe we were at getting tans and staying at nice hotel for the beach catagorey." Hot guys," Bra added. "Girls," said Goten, trunks, and Uuubu. "Food," said Goku. "Shopping," said Ara. A good place to jet ski," Pan said. "Oh yeah," said Kat as she and Pan high fived. "A great place to bbq," added Krillin. "Those are some good idea's, what about the downside," Bulma asked. "Well," Gohan started," it could rain." Vegeta could blow up something," said Chichi. "That's a bad thing," vegeta said. "Yes Vegeta it is," said Bulma. "Goku might eat all the food and Piccolo could destroy some camera's," said Krillin. "The island could sink." Kakarot you dumbass, that would never happen." Oh." Everyone sweatdropped. "Anything else," Bulma asked. "Nope." Well then lets talk about Paris." It could be educational and fun," said Sorlean. "Shopping," said Marron. "They guys," said Ara. Everyone rolled their eyes. We could see the Olympic or the Maurtania or whatever white star ship is there," said Roshi. "The Maurtania was a Cunard ship," Gohan said. "Whatever." Who wouldn't want to see gay Paree`," said Krillin. "How could a country be gay Krillin, and they thought I was confused everyone knows that all country's are straight." Everyone sweatdropped. "Goku that's what they call Paris man." Oh sorry Krillin." That's alright bro." "And what about the bad's.?" it could be super boring said Trunks." We might not be able to talk to anyone," said Chichi. "We could end up in some crappy ass place," said 18. "None of us have ever been to Paris," said Tien. "Except for Bulma." And what about the underwater hotel?" The glass could crack and we could drown or die from the pressure of the ocean," Goku said. Everyone gasped. "Kakarot that was almost smart." Well of course." There's probably nothing to do at an underwater hotel," said Sorlean. "But it would be kinda nice to see the ocean up close ya know," said Kat. Bulma nodded. All we would have to eat is seafood," said Uubu. "We could take beautiful pictures," said Marron. "It would be kinda dark because it's at the bottom of the ocean," said 18. "Or a sinking ship could slam into and we could all die," Yamacha said. "jaws couls come," said Goku. "Kakarot maybe you should just shutup." But he could." And what kind of saiyan couldn't take down a shark huh." Bulam and Chichi couldn't." Well maybe they should be eaten." I resent that," said Bulma and Chichi together. "So is that all guys anything else to add," Bulma said flicking off Vegeta. He smirked as everyone said no. "So I guess our best bet would be to go to either the beach or Paris." Lets vote." All those in favor of the beach," after Bulma said that everyone in the room raised their hands except for Vegeta, Piccolo, Lunch, Paur, and Tien. "Well it looks like were going to the beach," Bulma said as everyone cheered. "Who doesn't think they won't be able to make it. Piccolo, vegeta, and choutzu raised their hands. "And why not Vegeta," Bulma asked. "because I will not go on some stupid idiodic human vacation." You will go or you will have no gravity room for 3 months." Fine baka woman." Thank you." So you guys can't go huh." Nope sorry Bulma," Choutzu said. "What beach are we going to," asked Goten. "Florida, Miami Florida." Where are we staying and how are we going to get there?' I don't know Gohan bit if you guys want we can decided that now." Sure." What hotel do you guys want to stay in?" Days Inn," everyone said. "Days Inn it is." Why don't we stay for a week," Bulma suggested. "Or 4," Pan joked. "That's not a bad idea Panny." Pan smiled. "So we'll stay at Days Inn for 4 weeks and we'll take a plane there." Why can't we fly that would be faster," said Goku. "Because, a plane would be more fun and more normal," Bulma said. I can go on and make reservations right now if you like but we have to get some brochures to see which Days Inn would be the best," Videl said. "I'll look it up on the computer right now," Bulma said. She ran to her lab and got a laptop and brought it back to the living room. She logged on and typed in Days Inn hotels in Miami Florida. The results were 5 hotels. "There's one here that sounds especially good." What's up Bulma," asked Gohan. "Well they have 500 rooms which are suites might I add, room service, 60 inch t.v.s, playstation 2 with games, digital cable, kichen that comes with food and just about everyone appliance, free breakfast, free local calls, a bathroom with light up mirrors for putting on makeup, a deluxe size bathroom, an activity room downstairs, leather couches that fold into beds, a gym, a small laundry room in each room, ironing board, a bar, a pool with slides and stuff like that, a kiddy pool, a mini golf course, whirlpools, wavepools, Jacuzzi's, some rooms have a Jacuzzi tub, a gift shop, and a free ride to Disney World." "Wow Bulma, that sounds great." Sure does.?" So does everyone like it?" They nodded their heads. Gohan asked," how many beds are in each room Bulma?" Bulma answered,"3 and they're all in seperate rooms."Here's a layout. [pic] "That sounds great,"Gohan said smiling. "SO we have to choose who going to room with who so we can tell them hoe manyr ooms we want." I want to sleep with my home girls," said Bra. "But there's 5 of you so guys will have to share beds," Bulma said. "Is that okay with you guys," she asked the other girls. "Yep." Okay. Us 4 will share a room and we'll decide who gets the couch bed," said Goten said getting nods from the other guys. "That's 2 rooms so far and I guess the couples will want to share rooms." So that's 2, 6, 7 rooms?" The girls, the boys, Vegeta and Bulma, Mom and dad, me and Videl, Lunch and Tien, Master Roshi and Yamacha, 18 and Krillin, and that's all." 8 rooms Bulma." Okay 8 rooms. So the couples can have a one room room then." Master Roshi, Yamacha, and Oolong can have a room like the kids. So that's 3 deluxe suites and 5 single room rooms on what floor guys?" "How many floors do they have," Pan asked. Bulma looked at the computer,"6 floors with 5 deluxe suites and 78 rooms on each floor but the 6th floor has 80 rooms." We want the 5th floor," Pan said gaining no objections. "So that's 3 deluxe suites, 5 single room rooms on the 3rd floor from june25 to July 25th just to make it even?" Yeah that sounds great Bulma," Krillin said. "Can you hand me the phone Krillin Bulma asked. "Sure." Lets see, 1-877-387-5437." It's ringing." [that is a real number don't call.] "Hello days Inn hotel can I help you?" Yes I would like to reserve 3 deluxe suites and 5 sinlge room rooms for 6-25 through7-25 please." "Okay on what floor?" The 5th floor." Name please." Bulma Briefs." T t the Bulma Briefs?!" Yep that's me." Oh wow this is great," the lady on the phone said. "And your address is?" 15479 Crest Avenue Capitol City 33429 Tokyo Japan." Phone number?" 139-992-8876." Okay thank you Mrs. Briefs see you when you get here." Thank you." Bulma hung up the phone."It's all set everyone, meet here on the 25th at 3:00 in the morning alright evreryone?" Why that early," wined Goten and Goku. "Because it takes 17 hours to get there and if we leave then we'll get there at around 9:00." Well if you say so." Everyone got up to leave. "I guess we'll see you then Bulma," said yamacha. "Alright see you guys later." When everyone was gone Bulma decided to start dinner. "You guys go occupy yourselves until the food is ready okay." Yes mom," said Bra. The teenage residents of the house aka trunks, Bra, Kat, Ara, and Sorlean went upstairs to help Sorlean get his stuff put up. "I can't wait to get their," Bra squealed. "I know, we'll have to go shopping over the next few days, all of us," Ara added eyeing Kat who tried to melt into the floor. "Right on!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@$###################################(((( ((())))))))))&  
  
Hello everyone. I hope you like it. Please review. Ja ne! 


	12. It's gonna be a long vacation.

It was the day before the z group was scheduled to leave for the big trip and Bulma and Bra decided that everyone should go to the mall one last time. They met up at the mall those who were coming and they started to get some last minute things. "So mom, do you think we should get our hair and nails done now or when we get to Florida?" I would say now but before we do me and Chichi have to go get some makeup for the trip." Okay." The group walked to the Mabeline store so that the girls could get there last minute makeup. "Maybe we should get some perfume," marron said to her mom 18. "I guess." The 10 females walked over to the fragrance isle so they could get some body spray and some perfume. The 5 teens went farther down the isle to body spray while the 5 older woman stayed at perfume. Bra looked at some cherrygrape scented body spray and sprayed a little on her wrist. "This smells good for such a weird mix." Marron do you like this," she asked holding her wrist up to Marron's nose. "Mmm, that smells good. What is it?" It's a cherry and grape blend." It smells good but I think your more of a cherry blueberry," Marron said spraying some on her wrist and letting Bra smell it. "Ooh, I like that one." I think I'll get that one instead," Bra said. "Which one should I get asked Marron. "Strawberry defiantly." Okay, lets go see what the other girls are up to." Meanwhile Pan and Kat had teamed up trying to find the perfect scents. They really didn't want to but they were going to get some anyways. "Hi guys, find anything yet?" We can't find anything Marron what did you guys get," said Pan. "Bra got 2 bottles of blueberry cherry mix and I got 2 bottles of strawberry." Why'd you get 2 bottles?" Incase we run out." Why don't you just get more than one scent?" I don't maybe we should." What do you think Bra?" Okay Bra and Marron put one bottle back and the 5 girls joined up again to look for something. Meanwhile Videl was having a hard time choosing but she asked the other girls for help. "Lets go to the counter to see if they mix some for us." Good idea Chichi." The 5 women walked up to the counter and asked if they could get a special made perfume and the man nodded his head. "Who's getting it?" Her," Lunch pointed to Videl. "Okay." What's your favorite scent?" I like lilac and banana." That should be interesting." He mixed the 2 up and gave each of them a sample. "What do you think," he asked Videl. "I like it." He poured some in a medium sized bottle for her and he put some in a purse sized bottle. "Thank you." Your welcome." Bra had found a scent for Ara and Pan and Marron was helping Kat. Marron had decided on strawberry and jasmine, Bra had decided on blueberry and cherry and a banana and the other girls were still looking. 15 minutes later Pan got cherry jasmine, Kat got like a perfume by aadidas that made you think of water and the same kind Pan got, and Ara made Pan get banana and she got that herself as well as banana cherry. All the lady's then began to look at makeup. Pan got some lipgloss as well as everyone else and Bra, Bulma, and 18 got a little eyeshadow and lipstick. They went to the register to pay for everything and told the men to go get themselves some bathing suits, some batteries, and some food and they were going to get their hair and nails done. Krillin laughed," are you sure there's enough time in oh eternity?" All the males snickered along with Pan and Kat. The others frowned. "Shutup Krillin,"said Bulma. "We'll see you guys later," said Bulma. Pan and Kat tried to sneak off but Chichi caught them. "Oh no, you two are coming with us." Damn!" Watch you mouth Son Pan!" Sorry grandma." That's okay. The first place they went was to get their nails done. "So how are you getting your nails done Pan?" Me?" Yeah." I'm not, she's just gonna put nail hardener over them after she files them." "Whatever, if it's not to much troubl can you put some nails on her with square tips and black polish?" Sure Miss Briefs." No," Pan said. But one look from Bra told her she would never win. "I hate you." The feelings are mutual." Pan stuck her tongue out and Bra laughed. "You know I love you Pan." The feelings aren't mutual." If you didn't you wouldn't be my best friend. "I'm not your best friend." Who is then?" Vogue magazine." Shutup Pan." Pan snickered. Sorry." Hmph." The rest of their stay was pretty much uneventful except for when Lunch sneezed when some hair started to tickle her nose. Luckily she was happy about getting her nails done and didn't start shooting until a few minutes later the same piece of hair tickled her again and she changed back. Since Videl was the first one done she pulled Lunch's hair into a high ponytail. About 30 minutes later they were finished. All of them had gotten nails with squared tips. Chichi got her nails painted a natural peach color so did Videl and 18, Lunch got pink, Bulma got white tips as well as Bra, Ara, and Kat, Pan got black nails and Marron got crystal blue tips with a small blue rhinestone in the middle and Ara also got a blue rhinestone but hers was in the shape of a leaf and Marron's was a circle. They walked the mall for 5 minutes until they arrived at the hair place. "Come on Pan." No." I got my nails done, that's good enough." No it isn't." Bra Bulma mom, please don't make me do this." Sorry hun," said Videl. Pan groaned and walked willingly into the shop. After they all got their hair washed, trimmed, and blow dried they decided to style it. The hair stylists decided to flat iron their hair even though it was basically straight. Bra decided to get her hair cornrolled. At the top all the braids started in one place, there was some tiny tendrils left out in the front but they were mad to be bouncy. Pan[much to her dismay] was given curls at the end of her hair that was curled under. Marron got her hair at the ends. Her hair was divided into 2 sections and was twisted a couple of times. Then they twisted it up and pinned it and with the remaining hair they looped it into tiny loops creating a beautiful design in her hair. Kat got her hair cornrolled straight back but the ends were left out and then the stylist cornrolled her name in her hair in cursive. It started out staright and in the back was her name. Ara got her hair cut off until it was only shoulder length and she got it in a overlapping ponytaik with some left out to frame her face. Bulma got her long mane like the traditional Jlo style. 18 had 2 tendrils out in the front and the top half of her hair put in little sections and gelled up so that they were hard. They were then crisscrossed and made 3-d with pens and the ends were combed into the botoom of the hair. Lunch just got her flat ironed and put back into a low ponytail. Chichi decided it was time for a change and she decided to cut her hair unitl it was about 5 inches below her shoulder and in layers then she had it curled over and put into a low ponytail and Videl got her hair cut like Ara's but hers was put into a high salute. Before the stylists put the spray on the girls hair they did an inspection. They all liked each others hair but Bra wanted them to do Pan's hair in a different style. "Hey, hows a bout given my friend here some Shirley temple curls.[the curls Ashanti had in her Happy video when she was in the hair parlor.] "Alright but you have to pay for both styles." Okay." Pan groaned, 'this is definetly going on my reasons to kill Bra list.' "Pan if you're thinking on putting this on your reasons to kill me list don't because you will be thinking me when you're surrounded by hot guys." Pan cursed,"I was just about to whip it out to." I know, you do that every time I make you get dolled up." Hmph." The lady finally finished Pans hair and decided to put half up and half down. The top half was pulled into a tight ponytail and the front was gelled back so that it was nice and straight. After she was done she added the spray to all the girls hair and they paid and went to a jewelry store. "I'm gonna get some rings and a necklace and maybe some bracelets," Pan said. "Okay," said Videl. All of them got rings to accent their nails. Bra got a blue butterfly necklace and a silver choker. Marron got a pink bracelet with a silver and pink ring attached to it that hung low on her wrist and a matching necklace. Got her and Pan Pan some earrings and belly rings and herself a silver necklace with a small navy diamond K at the end. Ara got a baby blue choker and a baby blue belly chain. Bulma got basically everything in the store. Lunch decided on a simple anklet. Chichi also got an anklet but hers had a baby blue diamomd tear and she got a necklace to match and 4 bracelets. 2 of them were made of the tears and the other 2 were silver with entertwining pieces and scattered in between them was the little tears. Videl decided on a set like Chichi's but her charms were green and were leafs and she only got 2 bracelets, one of each kind. Each of them got new silver watches with a different color case. [that glass part over the numbers.] Bra got blue, pan got glow in the dark, Marron got pink, blue, and green, Kat got Navy blue, Ara got baby blue, Bulma got the same as Bra, Lunch got the same color as her nails, pink, Chichi got purple, and Videl got green. [just so you know Kat now weighs 111 and Ara weighs 113, I didn't like that they weighed so little in the first chapter and since most of my friends are around 108-115 I decided to make them around that weight.] They finally decided to go find the men so they get home and rest up. They decided to go to the food court first since everyone was running from that way. "THESEGUYS ARE PHYSCO'S, RUN FOR LIVES!" MOMMY I'M SCARED, HE'S SO STUPID IS HE A CLOWN!" THEIR SO HUNGRY THEY'LL EAT US!" One man was missing a leg and he crawled up to them," run while you still can run run!" He drug himself away leaving behind a sweatdropping group of females behind. Then another man walked up to him," his leg was amputated 4 years ago because the dumbass dropped a saw on it." "EEEEEEWWWWWWWW," Bra and Ara said together. They walked farther until they heard more yelling. "KAKAROT THIS PIECE IS MINE!" NO, I WANT IT!" LET GO KAKAROT!" WOULD YOU 2 STOP IT." SHUTUP CROMEDOME." I HAVE HAIR NOW." MIDGET FREAK." YOUR NOT SO TALL YOURSELF BUDDY." GIVE IT BACK KAKAROT!" They started to run around the food court Vegeta yelling at Goku to give him his food back. "Hold up, what is going on here," yelles Bulma. "This 3rd class food won't give me the last pieces back." "The last piece of what," asked Lunch. "This," Goku opened his hands to reveal a piece of meat about the size of your thumbnail. "You were fighting over that," asked 18 in disbelief. "It's chicken teryaki though," wined Goku. While he was distracted Vegeta took it out of his hand and ate it. "Hey!" Goku pried Vegeta's mouth open and took out a small chewed up piece and popped it in his mouth. "Ewwwwwww, Goku," screamed Chichi while everyone else laughed. "I'm still hungry" While Goku went into lala land he saw a big hotdog. He leaped on it and began to chew. "OW GOD DAMN YOU MUTHERFUCKER, STUPID PIECE OF SHIT GET OFF ME!" Goku shook his head to come face to face with some pants. Nani?" Vegeta fell holding his nuts," Kakarot you dummy," Vegeta barely managed to wheeze out. "Sorry Vegeta," Goku said," I thought you were a hotdog," he said putting his hand behind his head nad smiling.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#################%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The next morning Vegeta was able to walk right again and Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, and Kat were down stairs waiting for everyone to arrive. Well everyone was here except for Bra and Ara. "Come on you 2, we were supposed to leave at 3:15, it is now 3:30," Bulma yelled. "We're coming," Bra said coming down the stairs along with Ara. Bra was wearing baby blue jogging pants that were like 2 sizes to big tied tight at the waist and a white semi tight sleeveless shirt with Bra on it in blue blue graffiti style letters outlined in baby blue. For shoes she wore blue blue metalic mid aadidas'. Ara had on black cotton drawstring pants, a baby blue shortsleeve shirt, a black hoody and the blue and white Jordan 17's. You could kinda see the shirt because the hoody was kind of low. Bra had on some cherry lipgloss and a little blue eyeshadow to match her hair and pants and Ara had on the same. "It's about time, lets go." Everyone piled their suitcases into the trunk and climbed into the van. Bulma and Vegeta sat in the front and everyone sat randomly. "And we're off lady's and gentlemen wannabe's." Hey!" I'm just kidding," Bulma laughed. A few minutes later they arrived at the airport. Everyone have everything," Chichi asked before they left the car. "Yes," Vegeta just grunted. "Lets go then." They walked into the entrance and straight to their gate. They gave the man at the desk their tickets and got on board. "Wow this is a really nice plane," Videl said. "yep, this is our own private plane because Vegi-chan kept blowing up the stewardess that hit on him," Bulma announced. "Everyone get settled in we will take off in a few minutes," said the pilot. There were 10 seats in each row and then there was a space and another 10 seats and there were 13 rows. In the first row was, in this order, Vegeta, Bulma, Chichi, Goku, Krillin, 18, Videl, then Gohan. Across from them was Lunch, Tien, Yamacha, Roshi, and then Oolong. And in the 10th row was Goten, Bra, Pan, Trunks, Kat, Ara, Marron, and then Sorlean. Marron kept wining about how the seat was to soft so she made Kat switch with her. "You are so evil," Kat whispered to Marron. "I try." She smiled at Sorlean and he smiled back. He was wearing a white t- shirt and some baggy blue jeans with some white and blue Air force 1's. She wore Blue tight stretch jeans with a loose white shirt and black Reeboks with no socks. The reeboks were the kind that everyone had but not the classics, the kind that are kinda rounded and her jeans were cuffed so that they showed a bit of her leg. "She did that on purpose," Sorlean said. "I know." She sat down and buckled her seatbelt as the plane got ready for take off. "Please fasten your seatbelts and remain seated please." The other passengers did as they were told and the plane roared down the runway. Goten stared out the window as he felt the plane tilt and the ground get smaller. When the plane finally leveled the pilot announced that they could move around. While Goten stared at the clouds Trunks stared at Pan. "I like your hair Pan." Thanks." It's looks good on you." Pan smiled and blushed a little. Kat looked at Sorlean since he was buried in a Eastbay magazine. He was really good looking, he had like the best jaw line and his whole facial shape just made him look yummy. "Wow." What," Sorlean asked looking at her. Kat blushed. "I said wow, I really like those shoes right there," she said pointing to a pair of gold aadidas' with white stripes. "Oh," you wanna look at it with me?" Sure." He pushed the magazine over more so she could see better and they continued to look at the magazine together. Kat got tired of sitting in the same position after awhile and brought her knees up on the seat. She snatched the magazine from Sorlean and laughed. "I'm tired of sharing." "Give that back." Nope." He tried to snatch it from her but she just held it out of his reach. He laughed. He tried reaching over her but she just held it farther away from him kinda of enjoying the closeness. Kat was now holding her arm all in Ara's space trying to keep it from him but Ara didn't mind. Sorlean continued to laugh as did Kat. "you know have the cutest smile," Kat said to Sorlean. He blushed," thanks, Bra thought so to." She was right and you're welcome." They just stared at each other for awhile until ara cleared her throat. The commotion woke some people up and now everyone on the plane was staring at them. Hey both blushed, their position isn't really what people would call perfect. He was between Kat's legs and had her hands held over her head trying to grab the magazine with the other and the fact that she had her chest puffed up she she keep it out of his reach wasn't exactly good either. "aren't you 2 a little to young for rough sex," Vegeta teased. They blushed even harder and Sorlean sat down and Kat handed him the magazine. "And you just met to." Sorlean covered his face with the magazine and Kat just sat there blushing with her head down. Then Vegeta made the situation worser when he started to sing," Kat and Sorlean sitting in a tree f-u-c-k- I-n-g, first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage." Everyone in the plane started to join in. Sorlean suddenly got an idea," hey Kat, they want us to kiss lets give them what they want." Kat looked at him surprised as he got up. He bent down to kiss her and she met him the rest way. They locked lips and felt the electricity immediately. He pried her lips apart with her tongue and let it slip in. She did the same with him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her. They heard catcalls and stuff coming from the other people and smiled in the kiss. After abouit 3 minutes they started to chant "go go go go go," well Vegeta didn't he just smirked. They finally came up for air but Kat didn't let him go they just stared at each other for awhile. Everyone clapped and they got in the middle of the isle and bowed. "I'd like to thank the academy," Kat played," and I'd like to thank Vegeta for giving my boo here to come up with the idea to totally fake the kiss just to give you guys what you wanted and for us to share a very good joke together. A joke that's it." Kat sat down smiling as everyone stopped cheering and clapping and went "Aww man!" Sorlean smiled also but he was really thinking' it was just a jpke to her,' and Kat was thinking,' I wonder if he felt that.' Eventually everyone calmed down and fell asleep. Sorlean looked at Kat one last time before falling asleep. 'This is gonna be a long trip.'  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@############## ######################################  
  
What's up people's! I've updated 3 chapters in the last 2 days isn't that good? Please review and tell me if ya like or not. And I wanna say BIG UPS FOR GODWIN FO SHO YA HEARD ME. I don't know where that came from I thought it sounded cool. Please review. Ja ne! 


	13. Damn Human Females

8:15. "I'm bored," said Pan to Bra. "Me to." I know lets get the girls and see if we can make a song up." Good idea Bra, I think we should use the remix of I will never love again by Icesis [tm ]." [Not a real person.] "Yeah, lets go in the back though." Bra and Pan woke the girls up and went to the back so they could practice. "So who is in the group," asked Pan. Bra and Kat raised their hands. So it's me, Bra, and Kat?" what about you 2?" We're solo artists." Okay." I'll be Charli Baltimore," said Kat. "I'll be Icesis and Bra can be Ashanti," said pan.  
  
"Alright lets do this." Pan turned the c.d player on to track 14. Ja Rule came on and said," Yo, for all you lady's who've been hurt to many times we bring you Ashanti, Chuck B-more, and Icesis." Charli comes on. "Yo, now I've been hurt to many times I don't know how I survive through so many pains and horrors in my life understand. Now everytime I got someone I thought he was the one I though he was the man but it just came back and bit me in the ass not once, twice, thrice, not even 4 times but 5 times I can't take this shit no more so I'ma simply say I will love no more."  
  
  
  
'Icesis' I will never again. I will never love a man. I will never give my hand to another fucking man. I will never love again. So many people I loved in my life but it has brought is Pain and strife. All the misery has ganged up on me to destroy my life, take my life, beat me down and make me frown so I gave up on love without a fight now I know love just ain't right. I will never love again. I will never love a man. I will never give my hand, to another fucking man.  
  
  
  
'Ashanti' Love love love is all I ever wanted. Pain pain pain is all I've ever gotten. True true true that I thought I loved you you you but I was wrong. So many tears tears tears tears tears has been given for so many years years years and now I'm through. Love is just not my thang so I will never love again gain gain. 'Ashanti and Icesis' I will never love again. I will never love a man. I will never give my hand, to another fucking man.  
  
  
  
Bridge-I for Icesis, A for Ashanti, and C for Charli.  
  
I-fear A-pain b-tears c-isn't what I want I-Fear A-pain b-tears C-is what I got I-Fear A- pain b-tears C- is a bitch C-Fear pain tears I'm trough with this love shit  
  
All 3- I Will never love again  
  
{ I know it's kinda corny but I wrote on the spot I swear I write better songs when I have time to think about it.}  
  
"That was good," Marron said smiling," wow you guys harmonize perfectly and Pan and Bra, I didn't know you could sing." I know, lets have a singing contest." A singing contest Ara." Why not Kat, you and I both know what amazing voices we all have." But what if the others wake up," Kat said pouting. "Come on girl don't be such a baby." Oh fine." So here's what we'll do, we'll each draw a piece of paper from a bag and it will have a song title on it and you have to sing that occapello."  
  
Okay sounds good to me." The girls wrote down some song titles and put it in a bag. Marron got Genie in a bottle by Christinia Aguileria, Bra got More than a woman by Aaliyah, Pan got I wanna be bad by Willa Ford, Ara got Reflection by Christinia Aguilera, and Kat got Slave 4 u by Brittney Spears. The order they went in was Bra, Pan, Kat, Marron, and then Ara. The girls went through the songs with no problem at all until Ara's turn came. "Alright Ara it's your turn," Marron said finishing her song. Ara smiled nervously," don't laugh if I mess up okay." Alright just go girl before I beat you down," said Pan.  
  
"Here goes, Look at me you may think you see who I really am but you'll never know me everyday if says if play a part. Now I see if I wear a mask I can fool the world but I cannot fool. Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me, when will my reflection show who I am inside. I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart and what I believe in but somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart and be loved for who I am.  
  
Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me why is my reflection someone I don't know must I pretend that I'm someone else for all times when will my reflection show who I am inside there's a heart that must be free to fly that burns with the need to know the reason why, why must open seal what we think how we feel must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all times when will my reflection show who I am inside when will my reflection show who I am inside. Oh hey e yeah e yeahhh."  
  
Ara looked at her friends as they stared open mouthed at the girl, she could really sing she sounded almost as good as Christinia even though some parts of the song was better but damn that something hard to do sounding as good as Christinia. [And it is, home girl can sing.] "I think we all agree when we say Ara wins," Bra said trying to get over her shock. "I'll say," a voice said from behind. They all jumped and turned around, in the door was Gohan and everyone else.  
  
"What are you guys doing here," Ara stuttered. "We were asleep when you woke us up with your singing and we came in here to find you out singing that girl you teens call Brittney Spears." Gohan anybody can out sing her but it's kinda hard to out dance the girl she can really dance." Well I think you should get into some voice lessons. With a voice like that you should really think about a career in the entertainment business." I am thank you Gohan."  
  
They all went back to their seats everyone staring at ara as she sat down. "What," she asked nervously. Everyone turned around and looked somewhere else. Ara put a strange look on her face,' Am I that good?' A few minutes later Mrs. Briefs served breakfast. "I would just like to say that Mr. Briefs and I are going to tour the world while you guys are on vacation and an invitation is open to anyone who wants to come."  
  
"You don't have to tell me now you have the rest of the trip to worry about that you people just worry about eating your food." After they finished eating everyone tried to find something to do. Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Roshi, and Yamacha mentally sparred as some watched. All the males decided to sit together on one side of the first row and the females on the other so they would be together for sparring. On the other side Lunch, Bulma, and Chcichi where discussing beauty secrets and stuff while Videl and 18 flipped through some fashion magazines.  
  
"I am bored out of my mind and it's only 9:22." Pan calm down it's not as bad as it seems." Yes it is." Trunks smiled at her and put his arm behind her. She snuggled up against it and put her feet on the back of the seat in front of her and began to draw. Trunks just listened to his Eminem c.d. and watched her. 'She really does look nice with her hair like that, it suits her.' Goten and Bra decided to have a thumb wrestling match and Bra was having trouble beating Goten.  
  
Goten laughed as he pinned Bra's thumb again. "Damnit Goten I hate you!" he laughed at her and they started another match. Ara and Marron were discussing bathing suit ideas and Kat watched TV. on a portable. Sorlean tried to ignore the petty Earth device but couldn't resist it. "What movie is this?" Save the last dance." Save the last dance, I have never heard of this." Well you wouldn't would you, you being an alien and all." Sorlean blushed he didn't even think about that.  
  
Sorlean leaned towards her to get a better lightly brushing up against her. Kat blushed but didn't move. Sorlean chuckled as Sara said" Snookie you talk a lot of shit for someone who doesn't say anything." Kat smiled she loved that part. Her arm was getting tired of holding the TV. at the angle she was so she removed the DVD and stood up. Sorlean frowned," Hey!"  
  
What?" I was watching that," he pouted. He looked really cute when he did that. Kat laughed at his face," come on you big baby, I'm going in the back to watch it."  
  
"Oh okay," he said following her into the back. Ara saw this and nudged Marron who nudged Trunks who nudged Pan who nudged Bra who nudged Goten. They snickered as they saw the 2 go into the back. Kat placed the DVD in the DVD player having to stand on her tiptoes and stretch just to reach it since it was high in the corner. Sorlean looked at her body and was loving what he saw. "Okay it's in," Kat said. She watched as Sorlean sat on a beanbag couch.  
  
She sat next to him leaving no space in between them. Sorlean sat with his legs open like your average male and she sat like Brittney Spears when she crying in the bathroom in Crossroads. A few minutes into the movie she was starting to get hot so she adjusted the temperature in the room and took of her shoes. She went back to her seat and went into her bag and got some very thin footies She put them on and sat next to Sorlean again and continued to watch the movie. She was starting to get sleepy again and decided to go to sleep.  
  
She rested her head on Sorleans shoulder and felt him tense up. He put his arm around her and she relaxed against his chest much to his embarrassment and pleasure. A few minutes later she was asleep. He looked down at her and fell asleep to. About 2 hours later Kat awoke to the sounds of laughing. She opened her eyes to see Ara and Trunks laughing at something. It was her! She and Sorlean were practically wrapped each other.  
  
She was lying on her back and he had one leg in between hers and half of his body on top of hers, she her arm around him and he had one across her chest and the other out to the side. She blushed furiously and just pretended to be asleep embarrassed but equally satisfied with their position. She smiled to herself when she felt him roll over on his back taking her with him making her lay on top of him.  
  
She rested her head on her head and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She heard the laughing get louder and heard several clicks of a camera. She promptly fell asleep again thinking how he would react to their position. Sorlean awoke 30 minutes later to find a pressure on top of him. He opened his eyes in confusion and damn near died when he saw Kat on top of him. He coughed and just lay there for about 7 minutes and decided to get up before someone saw them or she woke up.  
  
He crawled from under her and pulled his heavy timbs off. He went back to the TV. and decided to watch another DVD. He saw a movie titled John Q and decided to watch it. {Very good movie.} After it was over he and Kat who woke up in the middle of it went back into the main room where everyone was. He looked at Trunks and Ara strangely as they began to laugh. He looked at Kat who was busy trying not to blush for the umpteenth time that day.  
  
They sat in their seats and began to chat with their friends while Bulma and Vegeta argued in the front. "Why did you blow up my magazine Vegeta?!" because woman I was tired of hearing your damn thoughts of how this would look good or that was an ugly color or I wonder if Vegi would like this one." You could have just put up a barrier you know." Why would I do that when you damn thoughts gave me a reason to blow something up." I really liked that magazine you asshole!" Shutup, damn human females." Damn saiyan males," Bulma shot back. Vegeta looked at her and hmphed. Bulma rolled her eyes," asshole," she mumbled.  
  
"Bitch." Faggot." Your momma." Your daddy." Your brother." Freiza." That's true," Vegeta laughed. Bulma smiled. "I love you vegi." So I hate you don't call me that you baka onna woman." Everyone rolled their eyes including Bulma. "That's Vegeta-ese for I love you to." It is not Kakarot." It is so Vegeta." No it's not." Yes." No." So if you don't love her why did you marry her hmm?" Because she was warm and tigh." Vegeta was interrupted by a horrible scream.  
  
Vegeta looked behind him as did everyone else to see all the kids laughing at Bra and Trunks who had horrified expressions on their faces. Goku couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing as did everyone else. "The horror," said Trunks. Bra started to cry. "Ahhhh no lord Kami noooo Ahhhhhh eeeeewwwwwww oh god." Dende started to laugh on the lookout. "Sorry Bra, I didn't think you'd react that way." A few minutes later everyone calmed down except for Bra who was still crying and being comforted by Goten as she whispered things like I can't believe I lived through that.  
  
Everyone went back to their previous activities and Bra went to bathroom. She washed her face and used the bathroom and then washed her hands and put lotion on them from the container sitting on the sink. {I hate having dry hands after you wash them.} She saw everyone trying to get comfortable but failing miserably. 'Well at least seats are made lazy boy.' She walked back to her seat and sat down and took her shoes off. She looked in her backpack and pulled out a book called Friends till the end. It was about these 3 girls who ended up meeting in an earthquake and became friends.  
  
It's about how they dealt with the earthquake and their friendship and how they grew together promising to be friend still the end. It kind of reminded her of herself, Pan, and Marron except for the earthquake part. Now the three of them had 2 new people in the group. Ara and kat. All of them were truly best friends but none of them were closer to each other than Bra and Pan and Ara and Kat. Marron was a lot closer to Trunks but the girls were closer then your average best friends.  
  
Bra got a can of root beer and a cup filled with yellow cake, whip cream and strawberry stuff king of like a cheesecake in a cup from the kitchen and she got a spoon. She put the tray down on the seat in front of her and put her snack down on it. She opened her book to page 17. She started reading it last night and fell asleep on page 17. "Hey Bra do you have anymore books," asked Pan. "Yeah, you want one?" Yes please." Bra gave Pan a book about a girl was abused by her mom and how she tried to get out of the situation.  
  
"Thanks." You're welcome." Pan took out her c.d. player and put in her new Pink c.d. and began to read her book taking her shoes off as well. She began to hum along with c.d. "Where I can run just as fast as I can to the middle of no where, to the middle of my frustrated fears and I swear you're just like a pill instead of making me better you're making me ill you're making ill." She continued to the song singing with it every now and then.  
  
Goten decided to take out his radio. He put it on 93.9 and continued to look out the window. Trunks played with his gameboy as did Sorlean and Kat read some issues of seventeen. Goten finally decided he was fed up with just staring out of the window and decided to go in the back to watch Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius. A few minutes later the rest of the teens joined Goten in the back.They all left their shoes by the door and sat down in random places. "You know I always wondered how they breathed," said Goten watching as the kids shot into space.  
  
"Oh my god uncle Goten you said something smart," said Goten actually surprised. Goten put his hand behind his head and laughed," Guess so." Theu continued to watch the movie until it ended and trunks came up with the ides to play a game. "What kind of game are you talking about," asked Pan who knew how cruel Trunks was. "Dirty minds." Oh no." Oh yes," Trunks said sertting the game up. "We'll sit in a circle and I'll pick a person to start with and we'll go in a circle."  
  
The order they sat in was Pan, Bra, Goten, Trunks, Ara, Kat, Sorlean, and Marron sat in between Pan and Sorlean to complete the circle. "Sorlean you start." Okay." He picked up a card and started to read. I smell like fish, I'm part of a body, and I am warm and tight." A you know Goten said motioning to Bra's cough lower half. Bra blushed. "Nope, a fishes mouth." Everyone laughed and Goten blushed. Marron picked up a card. "I go up and down, both man and woman can go down on me, and I release loads from my shaft."  
  
"An elevator," said Pan. "Yep, how come you didn't say anything else?" Because Trunks tried to embarrass me to many times with that card." Marron laughed," it sounds like something he would do." Oh he would trust me." Your turn Pan." Pan drew a card and smirked. "I'm physical contact, some people are very Passionate about me, and people doing me don't where to many clothes most of the time." The room stayed quite for a little while until Sorlean spoke up. "Sex?" Nope, wrestling." Sorlean laughed. "Oh."  
  
Bra picked a card and read," men and women like to swallow me, I can come in big or small loads, and I sometimes taste like salt." Bra cracked up. "Cum," Marron said in a hushed voice so the adults wouldn't hear. Bra laughed even harder. "Hahaha it's hahahahahahahbwahahaha potato chip shipments." Everyone laughed as Goten picked a card. He smiled," some people hide me, some people get pleasure from putting me on, and some people go in the adult section to get me."  
  
"Porno," said Trunks. "No lingerie." Trunks smiled and picked a card. "I'm a 4 letter word, I end in unt and I'm a name for a woman." Cunt," said Kat. "Aunt," said Trunks rolling on the floor in laughter. "Go head laugh it up Trunksie Poo." Trunks continued to laugh and after a few more seconds he finally got himself under control. It was finally Ara''s turn," girls like to play with me, I can be long or short, and I can sometimes be hard." Oooh that's real dirty," said Goten. "I think the answers is well you know," said Bra.  
  
  
  
"The answer is actually hair." Hair, how do you explain the hard part." Hair Spray." Oh." They played for another half an hour until they ended playing truth or dare. "Kat truth or dare," asked Trunks. "Dare." I dare you to flash the person who's name you draw from this hat," Trunks said pulling out a baseball cap from out of nowhere. "No way Trunks."  
  
  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to shave all your hair off." Kat looked horrified. "Fine, but I'm gonna get you for this I know you like Pan and I'll give you the worst dare with her," Kat said hoping he'd take the bait. She picked a name from the hat and much to her horror she got," Chichi." They all laughed as Kat damn neared started to cry. "Go Kat." They all followed the poor girl out as she walked to Chichi. 18, Krillin, Goku, Chichi, Bulma, and Vegeta, and goHan and Videl looked at her strangely. "Chichi I'm sorry but I have to do this if I don't they'll shave off my hair."  
  
"What are you talking about." Kat groaned and raised her shirt and bra. Chichi screamed. Everyone else got a severe nosebleed as she lowered her shirt and ran to the back room. All the kids laughed but what they didn't know was that she didn't really raise her bra. She just raised her t- shirt and she had a tanktop underneath that had the playboy bunny with blurs where the hooters and you know should be.{I just couldn't make her go through with that. That was truly evil.}  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it. Please review or I won't write anymore. Please review. 


End file.
